Sangrando en la Oscuridad Sumidos Nos Hallaremos
by Mione of the Dragon
Summary: Voldemort vuelve a surgir imponiendo su mandato de terror, desea un heredero y querrá casarse para que Hermione Granger logre concebirlo. Por querer controlarla y doblegar su espíritu la pone en las manos más equivocadas, las de Draco Malfoy....
1. EPÍLOGO

N/A: Xfavor léan y déjenme un REVIEW, kiero críticas constructivas. Éste capítulo es corto x ser el epílogo.

***

_"Sangrando en la Oscuridad Sumidos Nos Hallaremos"_

_autora: Mione of the Dragon_

_e-mail: sugary_cutiepie@yahoo.com_

"**¿Sufre más aquél que espera siempre que aquél que nunca esperó a nadie?"  
(Pablo Neruda) **

**EPíLOGO**

_"Cuando la oscuridad invadió el mundo, una luz surgió y ese rayo de esperanza venció y a todos nos salvó, dejando una comunidad utópica. Pues, sí pasó, por primera vez se comprobó que la amistad y el amor mantienen al mundo y que todo obstáculo vencen..."_

Hace ya tres años, nueve meses, quince días y siete horas que la batalla había cesado. El bien había triunfado sobre el mal, como debía ser, para beneficio de toda la humanidad. 

El Señor Tenebroso había sido derrotado y destruido. En el infierno su alma vagaría hasta el final de los tiempos por la sangre de inocentes derramada.

De la lucha airosos habían salido los valientes y el astuto, surgiendo de debajo de los escombros de la mansión destruida. Las penas, ahora reemplazadas por felicidad, no eran más que un fatídico recuerdo en las mentes de los magos y brujas que en aquél tiempo lucharían. 

_Un nuevo mundo surgía,_

_sin miedo y con valentía,_

_su destino forjaría ..._

Harry Potter ya no era más el Niño-Que-Vivió, sino el Hombre-Que-Venció. Con esperanza y coraje derrotaría a quien muerte a sus padres les daría.. Aunque Harry Potter venciera a Quien-No-Debe -Ser-Nombrado en infinitas ocasiones, la historia de la magia sólo registro dos de ellas: cuando consiguió su peculiar cicatriz de rayo y cuando por fin a Voldemort la muerte le llegó.

El destino elegiría a quienes su amor cumplirían. Y entre todos, dos antiguos enemigos serían los que se enamorarían. Después de la lucha conocida, tanto por el mundo mágico como el muggle, como "La Supremacía de la Luz", especialmente conocida por los sangrientos y crueles crímenes contra la raza humana, la felicidad plena alcanzarían, su querida utopía...

Tan enamorados estaban el de cabellos rubio platino y la de ojos castaños que se unieron, al transcurrir un mes, en sagrado matrimonio hasta que la muerte los separase y agradecieron al cielo el que ambos conservaran su aliento ya que el gélido viento de la muerte de sus cuerpos no tomó posesión.

El aliento de la vida dentro de ambas almas concedió la creación de otros seres y la solidificación de su amor. Así, pasado un año desde aquél funesto día en que muchos morirían y pocos sobrevivirían, vio la luz de éste mundo por primera vez Caius. Caius poseía cabello rubio, que aunque no fuese rubio platino, era muy claro, y los ojos grises-plata de su padre heredaría. Al par de años del nacimiento de Caius, nació Venna, cabello marrón castaño ondulado y ojos grises- plata adornaban su rostro siempre risueño. 

Así, de las tinieblas y la oscuridad en la que se habían hallado sumidos, empapados en sangre ajena y propia, surgieron para alcanzar su felicidad, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy...

***

15/07/03

**N/A**: k les pareció??? Les gusta? lo odian? Xfavor denme consejos y sus puntos de vista.Review...

PROX. CAP: "Sangre en el Piso de Mármol" (éste ya es normal)

Sube el **17-7-03** o el **18-17-03**


	2. SANGRE EN EL PISO DE MÁRMOL

N/A: Ayer no pude subir el capitulo debido a que no pude ingresar a ff.net, creo q el servidor estaba mal.

_"Sangrando en la Oscuridad Sumidos Nos Hallaremos"_

_autora: Mione of the Dragon_

_e-mail: sugary_cutiepie@yahoo.com_

_**Capítulo 1: SANGRE EN EL PISO DE MÁRMOL**_

-¿Dónde estoy?- Hermione Granger se preguntó a sí misma ya que no había otra persona en la habitación. Se había despertado sobre el frío piso de mármol de una pequeña, sin embargo, tenebrosa salita de descanso, o al menos lo que se veía como una La oscura habitación estaba iluminada únicamente por una antorcha adherida a una de las paredes de piedra.

Miró confundida a sus alrededores, sin saber realmente en donde se encontraba ni como había llegado a aquel lugar. Todo se veía tan irreal, tan oscuro. El elegante piso de mármol negro se encontraba salpicado con sangre. Estando aún sentada en el piso dirigió su vista al techo. Estaba encantado para que simulara una oscura noche, al igual que el techo del gran comedor en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, ella estaba más que segura que no se encontraba ni remotamente cerca a Hogwarts, aún si deseara con toda su alma estar equivocada. No encontraba su varita, no la tenía, y su túnica se encontraba destrozada pero no del todo, por lo que aún la mantenía cubierta en donde debía. Se había pegado a su cuerpo convirtiéndose en lo que se podría llamar una segunda piel debido a que se encontraba empapada. Empapada de sudor y de algo que Hermione había descubierto al mirar al piso de mármol, sangre.

No había ni ventanas ni puertas, se encontraba encerrada. Hermione sintió que sus ojos estaban hinchados pero no lograba recordar el por qué. El por qué de un llanto previo, de un enorme sufrimiento. Ambos, cabeza y cuerpo le dolían intensamente. Cada uno de sus músculos palpitaban de puro dolor. Los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir dentro de su mente como un caudaloso río. Memorias... memorias de los partidos de Quidditch, de su hogar, de sus amigos, de Hogsmead, bromas, aventuras, memorias de sus años escolares y otras de lo acontecido después, en fin todas ellas memorias felices.

Pero por supuesto desde otro lado de su mente también comenzaron a fluir los recuerdos tristes entremezclándose con las felices, el miedo por sus amigos, la desesperación del encierro, el odio que sintió, el sacrificio, las batallas y peleas, entre muchas otras. Memorias de hechos y emociones, en fin, memorias de su vida. 

Tantas invadiendo su cabeza y destruyendo su corazón.

*¿Dónde está?* pensó con desesperación mirando frenéticamente a todos lados. Lo último que recordaba antes de despertar en aquél lugar era haberse encontrado en casa, en su hogar junto con Harry y Ron.

Debido a los fuertes lazos de amistad que la habían unido a Harry desde el primer día, su preocupación era primordialmente por su amigo. Además, Hermione estaba aterrada de lo que le pudiera haber sucedido a Harry, con tantos seguidores de Quién-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado libres, rodeándolos, acechando y fingiendo unirse a ellos.

No había pasado ni un mes desde la última vez que se llevaron con una enorme sorpresa al acoger en su refugio a un chico llamado Simon LeStrange. Simon LeStrange no había sido más que un espía del lado oscuro. Voldemort aún buscaba saciar su sed de venganza, y entre todas las personas de las que el perverso ser deseaba tomar venganza, Harry era su objetivo mayor.

Harry y Hermione habían formado con Dumbledore un refugio para los que estaban de parte del bien y la luz cuando Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado resurgió de entre las tinieblas. 

Esforzando su brillante cerebro logró recordar que se había encontrado en la tranquilidad de la sala de su hogar junto con Harry, Ron, Neville, Ojo Loco Moody, Remus Lupin y las gemelas Patil. Entonces, en tan sólo dos segundos el panorama de una noche tranquila y sosegada había cambiado. Habían entrado dentro de la pequeña casa cuatro oscuras figuras. Habían ingresado Simon LeStrange, trayendo consigo a Colagusano, y al mismo Señor Tenebroso. Junto con ellos venia otra figura, también oscura que no lograron distinguir debido a las maldiciones lanzadas unos a otros, enfrascándose en una batalla. Lo único que recordaba Hermione antes de desmayarse era que la cuarta figura era distinta a las otras, mantenía una posición altiva y altanera.

Hermione se llevó un enorme susto al ver hacia su espalda y ver un par de ojos mirándola desde la oscuridad. Una oscura figura se había encontrado todo el tiempo detrás de ella. Cuando descubrió que no era más que su reflejo dejo escapar un resuello de alivio. Hermione miró su opaco reflejo en el polvoriento espejo enmarcado con una delgada capa de oro. Aunque era un lujoso espejo del siglo XIV que Hermione había observado en un libro titulado "Antiguos Muebles Mágicos", se veía bastante antiguo y desgastado. Ella había leído el libro meses atrás. Se había quedado hasta llegada la madrugada en la biblioteca como resultado del insomnio que padecía durante su séptimo curso. Como no tenía nada que leer a causa de que se había leído ya la mayoría de libros que contenían hechizos, y no quería leer ningún libro relacionado con pociones, decidió tomar un libro al azar de la sección de decoración. En aquél libro ella vio toda clase de artefactos que se veían como de la época medieval, los cuales parecían tener más aspecto de ser armas que mobiliario. 

Cuando se había encontrado aproximadamente en la mitad del libro, el cual era enorme, casi tenía mil páginas, Morfeo, el Dios del sueño la había vencido dejándola dormida. Ella recordó haber sido Madame Pince la que la había encontrado a la mañana siguiente en la biblioteca. Madame Pince no sabia como era posible que la castaña chiquilla hubo entrado o haberse quedado, cuando ella se encontraba totalmente segura que había asegurado bien las puertas al cerrarlas, colocándoles no sólo un candado sino también un hechizo, y que la biblioteca se encontraba desierta cuando ella lo hizo. Claro está que lo que nuestra querida Madame Pince no sabía era que cierto Gryffindor, famoso chico, tenía una capa invisible. Hermione se había despertado aquel día por el "no muy bien escondido" grito que la vieja bibliotecaria había proferido causado por la sorpresa de la forma del desparramado cuerpo de Hermione que se encontraba en la silla y descansando la cabeza encima de la mesa con lo brazos colgándole a los lados. Hermione había saltado inconscientemente

-¿Señorita Granger qué está haciendo aquí?- La anciana mujer le preguntó a la joven tomando bocanadas de aire desesperadamente. Ella se encontraba moviendo un vetusto abanico español hacia adelante y hacia atrás., tratando de calmar su veterano, sin embrago, inexperto corazón.

Hermione, aun encontrándose ella en el mundo de los sueños, balbuceando replicó -mmm, ¿¡qué quiere!? ¡Déjeme tener algo de descanso! ¡Váyase!- Madame la miró horrorizada- Ella nunca en todos sus años hubiera esperado de una chica tan respetuosa como Hermione Granger, a quien ella le tenía considerable estima, semejante respuesta.

Después, Madame Pince dio un saltito cuando vio a Hermione saltar de su asiento. Hermione alzó su cabeza y abrió sus ojos miel de par en par. Ella portaba una expresión aterrada en su rostro, -Madame Pince lo siento tanto. ¡Por favor perdone mi tosquedad!- exclamó. Ella continuó rogando a la pasmada bibliotecaria. En ese instante las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de par en par, por segunda vez en aquella mañana, provocando que Hermione se sienta aún más aterrada de lo que ya se encontraba cuando vio al mismo director entrando. Sus brillantes ojos observándola con una confusa pero sabia y conocedora mirada. 

-¿Señorita Granger, Madame Pince, qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Por qué se ve tan preocupada señorita Granger?- Preguntó de forma inocente como si no supiera nada. Dumbledore tan sólo quería escuchar con sus propios oídos cual era el motivo de su insomnio. Él se dio cuenta sólo mirándole el rostro que era verdad lo que había escuchado. El colegio entero se había encontrado comentando la noche previa durante la cena. Había escuchado a un grupo de chicas y chicos, muy sorprendidos todos, hablando con entusiasmo, y claro que también había escuchado comentarios amargos y sarcásticos provenientes, para 'sorpresa' de todos, de la mesa de Slytherin. Lo que Dumbledore no sabía era que Hermione sufría últimamente de insomnio por distintas razones y ya hace un tiempo, sin embargo, la mayor parte era por el motivo que él se imaginaba.

-Yo no quise, no fue mi intención romper ninguna de las reglas de Hogwarts, ¡lo juro!- Hermione agregó rápidamente, -es sólo que no podía concebir el sueño y, y- Sus palabras fueron cortadas por la dulce y comprensiva voz de Dumbledore,-No hay necesidad de disculparse señorita Granger.

-¡Por favor no me expulse!- Hermione había compartido una de las cosas que más la asustaban, sólo una de las cien que se encontraban revoloteando en su cabeza cuales mariposas sin alas, y en su corazón. Tomó una profunda y prolongada bocanada de aire antes de sentarse en la misma silla en la que se había quedado dormida la noche anterior. Miró con expectativa al director del colegio y a la bibliotecaria, esperando una respuesta. Hermione había puesto "las cartas sobre la mesa", como se solía decir y no le quedaba más que esperar una resolución. 

-Señorita Granger, nunca paso ni por un segundo por mi cabeza el expulsarla. Oh no, no tenga miedo, yo nunca haría eso. En vísperas de su graduación, nunca, a nadie sin importar que. Tampoco ha obrado de manera tan errónea,- permitió una pequeña pausa por un breve instante y entonces con un guiño le preguntó, -¿o sí?

-¿O sí?- se preguntó a ella misma mientras aún observaba su reflejo. Claro que sí lo había hecho, pero nunca se lo dijo al director, sin importar que tan afable y cándido fuera el viejo mago. Lo que ella había hecho no era nada en comparación de lo que hubiera hecho antes, antes del día de la pregunta. Había mentido a su propio corazón, se había traicionado a ella misma. Con el tiempo ella aprendería que aquello no era nada en comparación con las cosas que le deparaba el destino. Ella sabía lo que Dumbledore había querido. Él había querido que ella le confirmase si es que era verdadero el rumor que se había corrido. El rumor era cierto: Harry le había propuesto matrimonio y ella había aceptado.

Hermione y Harry habían contraído matrimonio al terminar el séptimo curso en Hogwarts. Había sido una gran sorpresa para todos y la noticia se había vendido como pan caliente en lo periódicos de todo el mundo, pero el Profeta le había dedicado al evento la exclusividad de aparecer en la portada, privilegio reservado únicamente para las noticias más importantes, o a las que más se vendían entre los magos y brujas. El matrimonio había sido una pantalla para cubrir el albergue y a todos los escondidos, a todos los que estuvieran en contra de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, como antes preferían Ron y Hermione llamarlo a diferencia de Harry que lo llamaba a secas Voldemort, para llamar la atención entorno a ellos y no a las visitas que nunca salían de la casa de Harry.

Salvo ellos dos y Ron, nadie se encontraba enterado del acuerdo. A Dumbledore se lo comunicarían después. Harry la amaba, y ella a parte de necesitar protección por tener padres muggles y ser el gran amor de Harry Potter, lo que la convertía en un buen blanco para los seguidores de Voldemort y el mismo Voldemort, quería ayudar a los que necesitasen ser escondidos por mantenerse firmes en que se encontraba de parte del bien.

Ella había imaginado que eso era terrible, pero ahora... Ahora que se encontraba cautiva, prisionera era, sin saber nada de su supuesto esposo ni amigos. Ella seguía siendo aún la Sra. Hermione Potter y lo sabía bien. Ella sabía, sin importar lo que le fueran a decir, sabía que su esposo y mejor amigo ser encontraban con todavía vida. Con un bufido irónico recordó aquellos días en que las personas temían pronunciar su nombre. Solían llamarlo Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado o Sabes-Quien, pero después de su resurgimiento todo ello perdió sentido.

*La posibilidad de que estos últimos días hayan sido tan sólo una horrible pesadilla se van disipando cada vez más rápido con cada segundo que transcurre,* pensó aunque aún deseando con todo su ser que fuera únicamente eso, una pesadilla. Observó otra vez su ropa hecha retazos, su cabello se encontraba desarreglado, sus ojos lucían negras ojeras debajo de los mismos causados por la falta de sueño y se encontraban rojos e hinchados, su rostro estaba sonrojado de tanto llanto. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado y dejo escapar un aliento de desesperanza. Miró a su alrededor una vez más. *Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar una ventana, una chimenea, una ancha separación en la pared, cualquier cosa, en cualquier lado desde donde pudiera escapar de aquí.* Comenzó a girar hacia todos lados desesperada, su amplia túnica danzando con ella con cada movimiento que daba. No había suave y tierna brisa besándole las mejillas, ni luz jugando con su rostro, no, ella se encontraba en una pequeña y oscura habitación de tres metros cuadrados sin siquiera una ventana, ni velas, con una antorcha cuya llama era menos potente que la de un fósforo, un techo encantando que más parecía un manto negro, sin estrellas ni luna, sólo tenía un espejo para consolarse en cierta medida, ver su reflejo era como ver a otra persona.

*Debiste haber apreciado a Harry como esposo,* pensó amargamente. Harry y ella tuvieron una adorable boda en una pequeña iglesia en Hogsmead. Ellos sólo habían enviado invitaciones a sus más íntimas amistades y familiares. Con la fama de Harry y todo, no podían arriesgar la tranquilidad de su matrimonio. Pero de alguna manera, Rita Skeeter, la ponzoñosa reportera, estaba enterada de todo, y para espanto de Hermione, no sólo ella sino también un numeroso grupo de fanáticos de Quidditch, Harry después de todo seguía siendo el buscador más joven del último siglo, y de Harry también asistieron a su boda y tomaron fotos como si no hubiera mañana. Hermione se sintió más como una banshee cuyo cuerpo estaba hecho de la piedra filosofal que la sencilla chica de diecisiete años en el día de su boda que era. Todos sólo tomaron fotografías y más fotografías como magos y brujas insanos quienes tenían un parecido con Colin Creevey debido a su comportamiento.

Ella recordó los arreglos previos y el día, como su largo cabello ondulado se encontraba sujeto en un impecable moño en lo alto de su cabeza, y lo adorable que era su vestido de mangas largas hecho de satín. Hermione había ido con su madre y Ginny a "Madame Malkin's" a comprar su vestido de novia. Después de horas de buscar entre largas hileras de lujosos vestidos, finalmente había visto uno que le había gustado bastante. Le había gustado debido a su simplicidad, no tenía tantos intrincados diseños tejidos en la tela como los otros. Era un vestido de mangas largas, tenía florcitas tejidas en las muñecas, cintura y alrededor del cuello también. Hermione ahogó una risa cuando escuchó a su madre sollozando -¡Mi bebé ha crecido!- Ella no quiso ser cruel con su propia progenitora o nada que se le pareciese, pero no podía contener las ganas de reírse que le provocó el escuchar a su madre sollozar como si ella fuese aún una pequeña niña que necesitase de su protección. Hermione necesitaba protección, sí, era cierto, pero en el mundo en que ella se manejaba en vez de protegerla sus padres a ella, ella sería la que tendría que proteger a sus padres, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo...

Ella y Harry habían sido la perfecta fotografía de la pareja perfecta para la prensa entera. El día de su boda había sido un día soleado y con un dulce aroma perfumando todo. Cuando ella entraba a la iglesia pudo sentir la corriente del viento sureño dándole un beso de despedida en el rostro y labios. Una despedida sobreentendida y que no necesitaba ser mencionada. Hermione se despidió de todo lo pasado sin considerarlo ni pensarlo demasiado tiempo mediante un susurro mudo. Ella había dado tan sólo un par de pasos dentro de la iglesia cuando vio a Harry mirándola directamente a los ojos y sonriéndole de manera afectuosa, otorgándole a ella clara prueba de la devoción de su amor con la sonrisa que portaba que prácticamente gritaba a todas luces "Te amo". Harry se veía muy apuesto con su esmoquin negro, y la gran sorpresa consistió en que por primera vez en toda su vida su cabello se encontraba perfectamente peinado. Ella habló sin pronunciar palabra, moviendo los labios para preguntarle -¿Qué pasó con tu cabello?- cuando se encontraba ya a su costado. Él le respondió también moviendo la boca sin dejar sonido alguno que escapara, -El siempre común y tradicional gel muggle.- Sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda le resplandecieron de manera juguetona . 

Ella no pudo dejar de pensar que tenía suerte, toda la Comunidad Mágica no dejaba de decir lo especial que Harry era, y ella, de todas la brujas hermosas en el ancho planeta, era la que Harry amaba tan profundamente. Su boda se había llevado a cabo en el mundo mágico asistiendo únicamente sus amistades mágicas aunque los Dursley también fueron invitados por la persistente petición de Hermione, pero en alguna forma, se había realizado siguiendo tradiciones muggles. El tío de Harry había usado un frac de gamuza marrón claro con una corbata en forma de moñito del mismo color, la tía petunia un vestido con muchos volantes que la hacía ver como un pastel de un feo color rosa, y Dudley, bueno Dudley había usado un sencillo pantalón azul marino y una camisa ya que debido a sus nuevas, y enormes dimensiones por cierto, su ropa tenía que ser mandada a hacer a una costurera. Los tres miembros de aquella familia llevaban cara de terror al ver a muchos magos usando túnicas y sombreros puntiagudos.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza duramente como si estuviese tratando de conseguir entrar de vuelta al mundo real. Funcionó. Pronto se encontraba de nuevo en la fría y oscura habitación de tres metros cuadrados.

Ella estaba determinada a enseñarle a Voldemort que no era ninguna damisela en peligro que necesitase ser defendida por alguien que no fuese ella misma. Ella tenia la firme resolución de actuar tan valiente como su valentía innata de Gryffindor le permitiese. Hermione sabía que su tiempo se estaba terminando , y que pronto le esperaba un horrible final. Se encontraba recostada contra la pared de madera, mirando frente a ella el espejo. Se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo por la pared hasta llegar a encontrarse sentada. Ella abrazó sus rodillas llevándolas a su pecho y notó que lo que fueran hacerle sería similar al beso del dementor, pero seguramente, mil veces peor.

Llevó sus manos al piso para apoyarse para así poder lograr ponerse en pie. Casi lo había logrado si no hubiera sido por una cruda y cruel voz que irrumpió en el silencio de la noche, asustándola y haciendo que pierda el equilibrio. Viró la cabeza, temiendo lo peor sobre el origen de esa voz casi inhumana. No se encontraba equivocada. La puerta se había abierto y un hombre pequeño con cara de rata, al que ella reconocía, había abierto un poco la puerta. 

-¡Colagusano!- exclamó ella con odio. Colagusano había abierto el diminuto cuartito para dejarle una tela blanca amarillenta, la cual Hermione pronto reconoció como un vestido. Lo que había balbuceado, que había asustado a Hermione sin saber quien era en un inicio, era -Ponte el vestido.

*¿Qué me ponga el vestido?* Hermione pensó con incertidumbre.

-Colóquese el vestido milady que el señor así lo espera.

***

20/07/03

**N/A:** No podía entrar al ff.net, sorry x no poder cargar éste capítulo en la fecha que había mencionado. Hagan REVIEW!!! Es lo k + m gusta!!! Les gusta? Lo odian???

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "Lady Voldemort"

Sube en máx. **5 días, **sólo si tngo REVIEWS!!! Jeje, lo + probable es k tenga o no tenga muchos lo suba =, bueno todo depende de con k humor m encuentre.


	3. LADY VOLDEMORT

**N/A:** Perdón x no hacer upload pero mi compu tuvo virus.

GRACIAS A....**Arwen** (kien 100pre le mis historia, gracias x soportar mis explociones de dizk imaginación, jeje), **Aislinn** (k tmb 100pre m ha mandado reviews y c ha tenido k leer mis historias, pobechitaaa, jaja. Haz leído los últimos capís de "A veces la vida nos sorprende"? oie no m haz dejado review!Bu!jiji), **Anne Malfoy** (kien volvió x el 2do capí. Gracias x darm oportunidad a mejorar, a k alguien m d su opinión), **Draco girl **(kien tmb volvió, yeeeeee x k eso signifik k d verdad t gusto mi historia), **AkaNe Wakashimatzu **(Yo tmb pienso k Pablo Neruda es un ídolo!jeje, escribe excelentes poemas. Todavía no he podido leer ninguno de tus fics pero prometo hacerlo. hubiera sido + fácil si tu nombre hubiera tnido link con tus historia, log in.)

_"Sangrando en la Oscuridad Sumidos Nos Hallaremos"_

_autora: Mione of the Dragon_

_e-mail: sugary_cutiepie@yahoo.com_

**"Recordad que el hombre permanece en el rincón de la oscuridad por temor a que la luz de la verdad le deje ver cosas que derrumbarían sus conjeturas." **

**(J.J. Benítez)**

**_Capítulo 2: LADY VOLDEMORT_**

Su cuerpo se entibio conforme iba bebiendo el rojo oscuro líquido de la copa de cristal que mantenía entre sus arrugadas y maltratadas manos. El vino se deslizó hacia abajo por su garganta mientras sorbía el cálido y dulce licor, entrando en su ser mediante el angosto agujero que ocultaba sus horrendas cuchillas amarillas que supuestamente eran sus dientes. Las cosas estaban resultando del modo que él las había planeado, estaba complacido con todo ello.

Un tembloroso, pequeño, regordete y feo hombrecillo entró en el oscuro estudio. La habitación se encontraba únicamente iluminada por un cirio, con una llama tan oscura como la muerte. El pequeño hombre hizo una reverencia y, con evidente miedo, se acercó a la espectral forma que le había gesticulado con su mano que fuese más cerca, desde su posición sentada tras un escritorio de caoba.

-¡Ahhhh, Colagusano!- exclamó excitado. Una cruel y fantasmal sonrisa se deslizó haciéndose camino hasta llegar a sus labios los cuales se encontraban contorsionados dolorosamente. -Mi estimado, devoto sirviente,- dijo con leve burla mientras que lentamente se ponía en pie., -Quiero saber que importante motivo te ha traído aquí. Si no mas recuerdo, había dicho que quería silencio y no ser interrumpido, ¿o no?- Dando cortos pasos, Voldemort caminó hasta llegar a la ventana. Suciedad cubría todo el vidrio, pero esto no impedía a Voldemort de observar las oscuras calles de Little Hangleton a lo lejos en la noche.

-Lo siento muchísimo mi Señor, no fue mi intención molestarlo. Su círculo interno de mortífagos ya ha llegado. Todos los miembros se encuentran abajo esperando que usted les comande lo que tienen que hacer.

La cruel sonrisa retornó a sus repulsivas facciones una vez más. 

-Ellos deben venir aquí. Anda, corre diles.- su voz se mantuvo tan monótona como siempre. -He estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Hoy, al fin voy a vengarme de Harry Potter, y casarme con ella también. Dos cosas en una.- la sonrisa nunca desapareciendo. -Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando descubrí que su esposa guardaba un enorme parecido con la bella Nizianna.

-¡Dios salve a Lady Voldemort!- Colagusano exclamó de forma entusiasta como era costumbre en Inglaterra. Él simplemente había cambiados la palabra "Reina" por "Lady Voldemort" a quien él consideraba lo mismo, pero en el mundo mágico.

-Antes de traer aquí a mi círculo interno de mortífagos, tráela a ella.- él necesitaba con urgencia verla, regocijarse en su belleza. *Ella es verdaderamente espléndida, tal y como Nizianna solía ser.* Se rió entre dientes mientras que pensaba. *Es realmente una broma del destino que ella haya nacido siendo sangre sucia.* Voldemort no se dio por enterado cuando Colagusano abandonó el estudio. Se encontraba demasiado sumido en sus propios pensamientos como para prestarle atención a un ser tan insignificante como su leal sirviente. Él lo consideraba un tonto, pero un tonto leal.

Hermione, bueno, "Nizianna" era la única cosa en su mente. Otro hecho que no podía creer era el que ella se hubiera casado con uno de sus más odiados enemigos, con el que casi le dio fin a su vida. Era muy humillante para él tener que recordar como un niño de tan sólo un año de nacido casi había destruido su vida. Durante toda su existencia ella había sido la única cosa que él alguna vez había amado. Él supo que su esencia nunca se había desvanecido, nunca se había ido. Nunca había encontrado una verdadera explicación para ello hasta hace unas cuantas semanas. En el momento en que Nizianna murió fue como si ella hubiese dejado una cáscara vacía, una cáscara que se relleno en el momento que Hermione nació. Un segundo después del último aliento que Nizianna tomó, fue el primero de Hermione en el momento en que ésta nació. Por supuesto que él había encontrado una ironía en todo el pseudo milagro: ¡la persona que había ocupado el cuerpo de Nizianna en está vida era la esposa sangre sucia de Harry Potter! Voldemort no podía dejar de pensar en ello, realmente despertaba su ira. 

Ella había usado un poderoso hechizo para engañar a Hades, dios del infierno, cuando ya tenía un pie en la tumba. El hechizo había requerido toda su magia y esencia restantes, el hechizo había puesto su otro pie en la tumba. Tan poderosa bruja había sido, lo había ayudado tanto en el pasado. Voldemort acabó su ensueño y tomó asiento en su silla una vez más. Él tenía un cuerpo ahora, pero no era lo suficiente fuerte. Él solía tener un cuerpo fuerte...ahora, ahora, él no era siquiera la sombra del que una vez había sido. Pero, con ella, todo eso iba a cambiar rápidamente.

Recordó las palabras de Nizianna hace dieciocho años estando postrada en su lecho de muerte, Voldemort a su lado, nunca soltando su mano.-Haz llegado muy lejos.- dijo ella susurrando, la muerte comenzando a apoderarse de todos sus sentidos. -Y vas a llegar aún más de lo que cualquiera haya esperado. Vas a ser recordado como uno de los más grandes de la historia. Yo volveré a ti,- mencionó evitando la mirada ya que él no sabía el poderoso conjuro que ella planeaba hacer. -Ya lo verás, no igual, no, eso sería imposible. Volverá mi esencia, mi esencia volverá a nacer, más no mi alma. De ello ya te encargaras tú cuando el tiempo esperado venga, buscaras algún modo. Y ésa joven con la misma esencia que la mía será mi regalo hacia ti. Ella deberá ser la que tenga que parirte un heredero. Tal vez no lo creas ahora, Tom- Voldemort vaciló ante la mención de su sucio nombre muggle, pero viniendo de Nizianna, no le parecía sucio ni despectivo en lo absoluto. Entornó la mirada nuevamente a sus ojos miel ambarinos, -pero tu corazón se rendirá ante ella.

-Nizianna,- dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas aquel hombre tan cruel y despiadado que tan sólo era capaz de amar a una mujer cuya crueldad y sed de sangre eran tan similares a las de él mismo. Ahora debía encontrarse en el peor de los infiernos por lo monstruosa que fue en vida.

-Calla. Estoy viendo algo,- sorprendió a Voldemort con sus palabras. Él siempre supo del talento que tenía Nizianna, era una vidente. Aunque no tuviera visiones muy seguidas, en realidad sólo había tenido cinco contando ésa en toda su vida, siempre se cumplían tal y como ella las profesaba.-La veo a ella,- dijo. - Es hermosa, el cuerpo que la encierra es mucho más exquisito que el mío propio. No... hay un problema. Todo dependerá de las decisiones que tomes: puedes tanto lograr tener tu heredero y triunfar sobre el mundo entero, o hacer lo equivocado con ella, lo cual la alejara de ti no sólo en cuerpo sino también en corazón y alma. De éste día a dieciocho años y seis meses soñarás conmigo. En ése sueño te revelaré quien será tu nueva esposa. No obstante no podrás obligar a la mujerzuela a fornicar contigo.- dijo con amargura y con celos ya que ella sabía bien que no sería ella quien estuviese en aquellos días aún por venir. -No podrás violarla, porque sino el heredero no te fortalecería y nacería débil y enfermizo. Tendrás que encontrar alguna manera de que ella se te entregue voluntariamente, a ti y a la causa. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Ginny dejo salir un grito ahogado cuando leyó las noticias en el Profeta. Ella no podía creer lo que sus marrones ojos acababan de leer. *¡No! No puede ser posible, no puede...* continuó diciéndose a sí misma. Charlie, su hermano, entró en la cocina en ése momento y miró con preocupación tangible en sus ojos, a su pequeña hermana.

-¿Ginny que pasa?- le preguntó. su voz a penas un audible susurro. El llegó hasta donde se encontraba ella y leyó por encima de sus hombros lo que había puesto a Ginny en el estado que se encontraba.

NOTICIAS IMPORTANTES:

Se ha sabido que el famoso Harry Potter, de dieciocho años, fue atacado ayer en la seguridad de su hogar por Lord Voldemort. (Charlie tembló, él era uno de la mayoría que no se acostumbraba a llamar a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado simplemente Voldemort.) Un secreta batalla fue sostenida por él y sus seguidores. Se nos ha informado que entre los desaparecido hechiceros del lado de la luz, tenemos aparte de Harry Potter, a Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, la señora Hermione Potter, Remus Lupin, el famoso Auror en su época Ojo Loco Moody y a Padma y Parvati Patil. El paradero de éstos preciados miembros de la Comunidad Mágica aún es un misterio, no se conoce ninguna información. Sus cuerpos aún no han sido encontrados, ni una pista en donde podrían localizarse. Continuaremos investigando para brindarles nueva información sobre éste trágico evento.

Su aliento se quedo sin poder escapar su garganta. Él nunca hubo imaginado que hubiera ocurrido tan grave e importante incidente. Charlie no dijo nada después de haber leído la ominosa noticia. Una imagen de Ron y Neville gastándoles una broma a Harry y Hermione en la recepción de su boda entró en su cabeza. No pudo evitar preguntarse si ése día iba a ser el último en que había visto a Harry y a Hermione vivos... 

Al igual que Charlie, Ginny sabía de todas las complicaciones. Era extremamente obvio que el Voldemort no había hecho nada más en los últimos años que desear y tratar de matar a Harry. Hermione era su esposa y también una bruja con padres muggles, cosa que sólo serviría para el acrecentamiento del odio de Voldemort hacia ella. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando sus pensamientos finalmente se encaminaron y asentaron en Ron. ¡Su pobre hermano!

Charlie, notando que en los ojos de Ginny comenzaban a formarse lágrimas, se inclinó sobre ella y la abrazó desde atras. -Todo va a estar bien Ginny, ya lo verás, no hay nada por lo que debamos preocuparnos. Los veremos a todos salir sanos y a salvo, y en una sola pieza.- susurró. 

-Estoy tratando de creerte Charlie con todo mi ser,- ella dijo con una frágil voz que parecía estar rompiéndose con el paso de cada minuto, sus ojos nunca abandonando la noticia de última hora del Profeta. -Realmente quiero creerte.- sollozó, -¡quiero creer que volveré a ver a Ron, Harry, Hermione y Neville vivos! 

- Yo me encargaré de contarles a papá, Bill, Percy, Fred y George lo recientemente sucedido, pero...- hizo una pequeña pausa para volver a pensar, para poner en orden todo. Se paró completamente, su espalda se encontraba derecha de nuevo, ya no se encontraba abrazando a Ginny por la espalda. Ginny se tornó en su dirección y, por primera vez desde que había leído la terrible noticia, su vista se había separado del periódico. -Pienso que lo más conveniente sería no decirle nada a mamá de todo esto, ¿de acuerdo? 

Ginny lo tuvo que pensar por un momento. ¿Cuál era la finalidad de hacer que su mamá se alarmase y entristeciese?- De acuerdo. 

En ese segundo, un grito al cual estaban más que acostumbrados, se escuchó. -¿Qué te he dicho siempre George? Que no quiero que le gastas ninguna broma más a los pobres vendedores de Zonko, encantando su dinero. Esos sickles se transformaron en boggarts, ¡boggarts! Pobre vendedora, ¡se encontraba tan asustada! Fred, George, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene algo que decir? ¿cualquier cosa? 

Al escuchar la voz de su madre, Ginny se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su esponjoso suéter color rosa pálido. Charlie poseía una expresión en su rotro de estar sosteniendo una batalla interna consigo mismo cuando él sabía que su mamá y hermanos iban a estar pronto de regreso de Hogsmead. A él no le gustaba en lo más mínimo ser el encargado de dar tan malas noticias. Ginny tomó el periódico y corrió hacia su habitación a esconderlo. 

-Hola cielo.- su madre besó afectuosamente a Charlie en la mejilla derecha. 

-Sí,- comenzó a bromear Fred usando una voz aguda como de bebé, -hola mi primer lindo bebé. 

Charlie suspiró, cosa que les resultó extraña a los gemelos ya que Charlie tenía un buen sentido del humor. Ambos miraron escépticamente a su hermano. 

-¿Dónde esta tu hermana?- Molly Weasley preguntó. Charlie sabía que las cosas no iban a ser nada fáciles. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Nizianna había cumplido cumplido con lo dicho. Dieciocho años y seis meses después de aquél día de su muerte, soñó con un hogar, el hogar de los Potter. Había enviado a un espía a investigar y allí de dio con la sorpresa que la esposa del odiado Potter era una bella joven de ojos miel ambarinos. 

Voldemort esperaba ansiosamente el regreso de Colagusano. Él no quería en lo absoluto ver a Colagusano, él sólo quería ver el "encargo" que iba a traer consigo. El tiempo no podía estar mejor calculado, era perfecto. Después de ver a su bella pertenencia, él llamaría a sus mortífagospara explicarles que esa común y repulsiva sangre sucia, a quien seguramente estarían mirando como halcones a una presa, no era tan común. Aún más, que ella era su nueva Lady, augurado por la antigua. Sabía y no le importaba lo sorprendido que sus mortífagos iban a estar. Tendría que explicarles a los mortífagos más jóvenes, en realidad a los que se hubiesen iniciado en los últimos dieciocho años, la importancia de hacer el voto de lealtad para con la antigua y la nueva Lady Voldemort, que era tan valioso como el hecho para con él. Todos ellos eran los escogidos para presenciar un importante e histórico día el cual sería recordado en lo futuros libros de "Historia de la Magia" y otros como: "la Boda." 

Después de varios minutos Colagusano golpeó la puerta. -Pasa- La sonrisa de Voldemort se esfumó cuando vio que su lacayo no traía consigo ni a un alma. -¿Dónde esta ella?- Siseó duramente con cólera. 

-Se rehusó. Ella pateó e incluso me mordió.- ésta era _la_ mujer que Voldemort quería para sí, las cualidades que quería en un heredero las tenía ella. Era de personalidad fuerte y determinada. 

-Patético idiota,- en aquel punto, Voldemort había empezado a dudar si sería capaz de traerla al estudio. Estaba ya muy débil y viejo. Tenía gran poder, era verdad pero no quería matarla y la única manera de traerla era mediante la fuerza física. La muchacha debía de ser persuadida. 

Él recordó haber escuchado a uno de sus mortífagos hablar hinchado de orgullo de los poderes persuasivos de su hijo sobre las féminas. *Él tendrá que mostrarme ahora de todo lo que su padre hacía gala con sus palabras, claro esta que sin traspasar la delgada línea roja. Él tendrá que respetar a mi nueva adquisición por lo que será en poco tiempo, mi esposa* Salió de su tren de pensamientos con una decisión quemándole la punta de la lengua. -Trae al niño de Malfoy aquí arriba.- ordenó. Colagusano obedientemente salió de aquella habitación. Sus rápidos pasos haciendo que la escalera rechinase fuerte y sonoramente. Para el placer de Voldemort, no tuvo que aguardar demasiado. Colagusano entró al estudio con un magnífico bello chico a su costado. 

Cuando Colagusano había llamado a Draco porque el Señor Tenebroso así lo solicitaba debido a que quería verlo a él entre todos los miembros del círculo interno de confianza, Lucius estaba lleno de orgullo. Voledmort quería estar a solas con SU hijo. Lucius le brindó una sonrisa afectada de superioridad y victoriosa a Neil LeStrange. Neil LeStrange quien era una patética excusa de mago en su opinión, y él eran los únicos que tenían a sus hijos llamados al servicio del Señor Tenebroso y aceptados en el círculo interno. El joven Simon LeStrange había mirado a Colagusano como si esperando a que este llamase su nombre también. *Eso demuestra que los Malfoy somos mejores que los LeStrange,* Lucius pensó alegremente. Incluso si ambos fueran ricos, sangre limpia, de igual abolengo, antiguas, oscuras familias, socios en los negocios además, ellos tenían sus diferencias. Eran muy competitivos. 

-Mi señor,- el chico de diecisiete años hizo una leve reverencia, su cabello brillaba en la oscuridad como si tuviera luz propia. ¡Cómo odiaba tener que inclinarse ante alguien! *En éste caso _algo,*_ pensó y una mueca estaba plasmada en las esquinas de su boca. El no hizo totalmente ninguna mueca burlona, él era demasiado inteligente para intentar hacer ello. Voldemort en su débil cuerpo guardaba en él un inmenso poder mágico. Hizo una nota mental para sí mismo: practicar más seguido las Artes Oscuras para así lograr triunfar en la vida. 

-Detén las formalidades chiquillo,- sus fríos, vacíos ojos rojos taladrando sus brillantes e inexpresivos ojos plata azulados. Draco sonrió abiertamente de manera ligera. Realmente le divertía mucho el que el Señor Tenebroso supiera que el odiaba tener que inclinarse ante alguien o algo. - Entonces...Draco Malfoy, ¿Cuántos años tienes criatura?- Voldemort siseó, su mirada vagando encima de todo el cuerpo Malfoy, evaluándolo. 

-Diecisiete, voy a cumplir dieciocho este mismo año. 

-Tan fresco, tan joven. Tal ves algún día encuentre un hechizo para intercambiar cuerpos, aparte de la Poción Multijugos claro está, un hechizo que sea eterno...¿no te gustaría eso? ¿ofrecerme tu cuerpo? Tendrías el gran honor de que tu cuerpo fuese seleccionado para ser el mío.- Voldemort ahogó una risita ante la extraña mirada que Malfoy le estaba brindando. -No me mires así. Es un chiste, de cualquier modo no existe manera posible de intercambiar o tener el cuerpo de alguien por más de una hora.- la verdad era que a Voldemort le desagradaba ser él mismo, con respecto al cuerpo que poseía. ¿A quién le gustaría tener un cuerpo endeble y que está muriendo lentamente? 

-Por qué razón me ha llamado...mi Señor?- Draco añadió el último par de palabras amargamente, como si fueran veneno. 

-Necesito que persuadas a alguien para que por voluntad propia venga hasta aquí a verme... una chica. Necesito que la convenzas.- Malfoy le brindó una mirada extrañada al viejo hombre que tenía delante de sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que el hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos no pudiera obtener una chica? Draco pensó que Voldemort necesitaba desesperadamente dar rienda suelta a sus instintos. 

El horrendo, alguna vez guapo hombre entendió la confusión plasmada en los rasgos del otro. Se sintió algo melancólico al recordar como solía verse, al recordar su propio reflejo de hace cincuenta años atrás. *Nizianna se enamoró de un hombre atractivo, no de la cosa que soy ahora. Pero Hermione va a tener que amarme, aún si la tengo que obligar ella será mía.* 

Draco habló, -Usted sabe mi Señor que los celos y la envidia son los peores enemigos de un mago de cualquier posición. Especialmente si tratan sobre materias tan banales como la apariencia.- Voldemort dejo escapar del agujero que tenía en el medio de la cara una pequeña risita burlona, ¿era tan obvio que se encontraba observando y odiando al crío delante de él? -Si me permite añadir algo, debo decir que la mujer que usted ama no sólo verá eso, verá más allá de su apariencia física: ella verá todo el poder que usted tiene. 

-No hables de asuntos de los que no sabes nada al respecto y que no puedes comprender, y mucho menos no hables a menos que yo te lo comande, a menos que quieras que te someta al Avada Kedavra. ¿Entendiste? 

Draco no sabía que hacer. Él siempre había tenido un gran orgullo, y el haber sido mimado cuando pequeño no ayudaba mucho tampoco. Él prácticamente se encontraba mordiéndose la lengua para contenerse de hacer un comentario sarcástico que mostrara su enojo. ¿Sería el capaz de sacar su varita y hacer el Avada Kedavra antes que Voldemort? Él sabía que Voldemort tenía mucho más poder que él, había una clara razón por la que la gente se refería a él como el más terrible no obstante poderoso mago en la historia. Pero podría ser también un caso de velocidad, ¿o no? Si él pudiera blandir su varita antes que ese viejo rastrero, él sería el ganador, el que quedase vivo y el nuevo amo y señor de todo. 

Antes de que algo tuviese lugar en el estudio, Colagusano los interrumpió mediante los sonoros golpes que le daba a la puerta. -Todo es fútil, mi Señor, la Señora es fuerte. Está determinada a no abandonar el pequeño cuarto en la que esta. 

Malfoy parpadeó un par de veces, creyó haber escuchado de la boca de Colagusano la palabra "Señora". No estaba convencido si es que había oído bien hasta que Voldemort le respondió a su sirviente. 

-Todo es cuestión de tiempo,- Voldemort respondió secamente. -Aquí, Malfoy el Mozo va a convencerla de que es mejor que venga por su propia voluntad, dependiendo si es que quiere continuar con vida. Te doy dos horas para razonar con ella, no más y no menos. 

*** 

28/07/03 

**N/A:** X favor dejen su **REVIEW!!!** Se los imploro!!! Asú, k arrastrada k m toy volviendo... Ta mal... Pero la verdad es k px, ADORO los reviews, kreo k incluso son una de la mayores razones x las k escribo. Les gustó? Lo odian? La verdad es k a mi misma no m gustó mucho, no c xk... 

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: El Círculo Interno 

fecha: **tan pronto como pueda...**


	4. EL CÍRCULO INTERNO

**N/A: **Me tardé bastante, lo sé, pero tmb tengo vida, gente!!! Les advierto que algunas personas podrían encontrar éste capítulo un poquito fuerte, claro depende de que edad tengas.

_"Sangrando en la Oscuridad Sumidos Nos Hallaremos"_

_autora: Mione of the Dragon_

_e-mail: sugary_cutiepie@yahoo.com_

**" Prefiero morir de pie que vivir siempre arrodillado_."_ **

**(Ernesto "Che" Guevara)**

_**Capítulo 3: EL CÍRCULO INTERNO**_

Salió con paso firme del estudio del Señor Tenebroso, aún pensando que todo era una enorme y evidente estupidez. Ahora su vida dependía si una mujerzuela cualquiera aceptará casarse con aquél monstruoso mago. *Como si tuviera otra opción,* pensó. A Draco Malfoy poco le importaba si la desgraciada chica quería o no desposarse con aquella bestia, él tenía que salvar su propio elegante pellejo.

¿Cómo había terminado al servicio de Voldemort a tan tierna edad?

Más aún, ¿cómo había podido impedir que Voldemort notase que él no quería servir a nadie más que a sí mismo?

Sintió algo de apatía y una pizca de melancolía al recordar su sexto año en Hogwarts. Aquél día que su vida había tomado el giro que lo había llevado a donde actualmente se encontraba. En la élite, en el poder...¿Y eso qué? Desde que había tenido uso de razón, él siempre había sido uno de los pocos pertenecientes a esa casta elitista y poderosa. Lo que había logrado a través de Voldemort no era más de lo que ya tenía en su vida otorgado por la sangre que llevaba y el apellido que portaba desde antes de su concepción.

Voldemort había ganado mucha fuerza a partir del cuarto curso y si no te encontrabas a su favor, entonces, estabas en su contra. 

Tal vez cuando los brujos miraban la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo, le temían instantáneamente, más de lo que solían temerle antiguamente al dragón. Eso le gustaba, sí, le gustaba ver el miedo en los ojos de sus víctimas. Disfrutaba ver como ojos vacilantes miraban a todos lados y luego directamente a los suyos rogando por piedad. Una piedad que nunca llegaba y que nunca llegaría.

Una de las cosas de las que se encontraba orgulloso era de que durante su iniciación, él no había sido igual de brutal con los muggles como lo habían sido el resto de miembros del círculo interno de allegados a Voldemort. No, su odio por los muggles y repudio hacia los sangre sucia no había disminuido en lo mínimo. Era simplemente que mientras que muchos, mejor dicho, todos a excepción de él, mataban de manera vulgar, él lo hacía como si se tratase de un extraño arte. Un arte en la que él, Draco Malfoy, era el mejor de todos, un gran artista.

Era la última semana de su sexto año cuando Draco Malfoy se unió a los mortífagos. Él era el único de la casa de Slytherin que se iba a unir en aquel año o mientras que aún se encontrase estudiando en Hogwarts. Muchos de sus compañeros pensaban primero posicionarse en un empleo antes de unirse a las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso, o en caso contrario, estar seguros de no estar bajo la constante mirada vigilante de Dumbledore cuando lo hiciesen. Pero Draco, no, él no era parte de aquellos que se dejaban intimidar fácilmente.

-¡Estás demente, Malfoy!- Simon LeStrange, un chico un curso superior al de él le dijo muy exaltado mietras que levantaba las manos para hacer énfasis en la palabra "demente". Él no planeaba unirse a los mortífagos hasta al menos haber acabado con su educación en Hogwarts. Los hermanos de su padre, Rodolphus y Rabastan habían estado en Azkaban un buen tiempo. *A él ya le falta como un par de semanas para graduarse, ¿de qué tiene miedo?*-Mejor espera a salir de Hogwarts. Espera terminar el séptimo curso, como yo. Es muy peligroso que seas un mortífago y vivas en Hogwarts durante un año más.

Simon no entendía. No era cuestión de encontrase vigilado o no, de ser descubierto o no, ¡ni siquiera era cuestión de ser leal o no a la causa!

Aunque en parte Draco estaba a favor de lo que representaba ser un mortífago, del punto de vista que defendían, no se trataba de cosas tan efímeras como aquellas; su deseo de unirse a los mortífagos se arraigaban a razones más profundas.

Todo había comenzado en el quinto curso, por culpa de Potter. Lucius, su padre, había sido enviado a Azkaban. Sus padres habían intentado comprarle el mundo desde qu él tenía uso de razón. No eran hechiceros de cálido corazón, es más, su padre era un cruel asesino cuando tenía delante suyo algo que aborreciése, y su madre podía ser la persona más fría y superficial del mundo, sólo preocupada por cosas meramente banales,pero, a pesar de todo, los Malfoy habían querido poner el mundo entero en las perfectas manos de su pequeño dragón porque lo amaban.

Así, el día que su padre había ido para a Azkaban, su madre tuvo que permanecer en San Mungo durante un mes entero y aún se encontraba en un estado ligeramente emocional al retornar. Cuando Draco había llegado a la mansión para las vacaciones, no había nadie que fuése de su sangre. La enorme mansión se encontraba vacía a excepción de los elfos domésticos y una mujer llamada Andromeda Tonks, a quien Draco no conocía.

Andromeda deslizo su mano por la mejilla del muchacho de quince años que tenía en frente de ella. Draco no dijo nada, no sabía quién era, sólo la observaba con desconcierto.

-Eres muy guapo.- entrelazó sus largos dedos entre los mechones rubios de Draco,-más de lo que me había imaginado. Eres muy parecido a tu padre, pero también tienes la belleza de tu madre.

Draco no se había inmutado. La miraba muy extrañado. En ese entonces todo su mundo se encontraba girado de cabeza: su padre se encontraba preso en Azkaban, y su madre en San Mungo y, ahora, tenía a esta mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años aproximadamente, tal vez más, de largo cabello rubio y ojos claros, tocándole con lo que parecía ser "afecto" el rostro y cabello.

-¿Quién es usted?- Dijo arrastrando las palabras como solía hacer apartando la mano de la mujer de él. Ella intentó no perder el contacto pero removió su mano con una fuerza mayor a la de ella.

-Me llamó Andromeda, Andromeda Tonks.- como al parecer aquel nombre no le decía nada al quinceañero que tenía delante de ella, continuó, -antes de casarme era Andromeda Black, hermana de tu madre.

Draco se quedó en silencio. Ella hubiese querido ver más un signo de reacción, de cualquier reacción antes que el rostro sin expresión alguna que estaba mirando.

-Ya no estarás solo Draco.- comenzó a caminar alrededor del muchacho, -ahora estoy yo para hacerte compañía. 

-¡Púes no necesito ni que usted, que dice ser hermana de mi madre, ni nadie me haga compañia! Puedo cuidarme solo.- Podría haberse mostrado con un semblante sin emcoción alguna escrita en el mismo, y con un corazón duro cual piedra, pero ¿acaso el dragón no llevaba en su interior un fuego? Él llevaba el suyo, tal vez, no lo exalaba como la mayoría de los dragones pero allí estaba, carcomiéndolo por dentro. Él era y siempre sería demasiado soberbio como para pedir o siquiera aceptar ayuda y menos quería parecer un niño que necesitase de cuidados. Aunque el mozalbete no quisiera reconocerlo, se sentía solo y perdido. Nunca se había encontrado fuera del seno protector de sus padres.

La mujer no dijo nada, lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos, lágrimas que no saldrían jamás. Ella era el adulto, ella tenía que responsabilizarse por aquel niño de apariencia tan angelical pero naturaleza tan fiera parado frente a ella. Ella lo miro con lo que parecía ser dolor, Draco no podía soportar que alguien lo mirase así. *¡Ella y yo no somos parientes! No, si lo fuéramos aparecería en el árbol genealógico de mi madre. La única hermana de mi madre se llama Bellatrix.*

-Váyase,- le dijo fríamente sin mirarla a los ojos verdes claros,- váyase y no vuelva, y mucho menos vaya diciendo por allí la incoherencia de que usted es hermana de mi madre, ¡esa es una mentira!

Draco habló con convicción aunque por dentro no se encontrara tan seguro de sus palabras. La mujer, con evidente tristeza en los ojos, murmuró que le deseaba lo mejor, que fuera feliz y que aunque en ese momento sonara como fuera de lugar, le dijo que no dejase nunca que el fuego del dragón se extinga, que nunca dejase que alguien o algo se lo quitase ni reinará sobre su voluntad. 

Draco le respondió, aunque realmente no supo porque le respondía a aquella persona, que no temiera. "Prefiero morir de pie que vivir siempre arrodillado."

Con el auge de Voldemort siendo cada vez más evidente ante los ojos de todos los que estuvieran dispuestos a ver, Draco vio una oportunidad, una oportunidad para sacar a su padre de aquél sucio lugar en donde lo tenían como un vulgar reo. ¡Un Malfoy no podía ser un reo! ¡'Y mucho menos SU padre!

Draco quería de vuelta la infancia, los recuerdos de su infancia, la familia que alguna vez había poseído. Lucius no era el mejor de los padres, pero era SU padre, y lo quería. De pequeño Draco lo había admirado casi con devoción.

*¿Quieres tener el suficiente poder para ir en contra del Ministerio? Ésta es tu oportunidad,* se había dicho a sí mismo. Así era como que a los dieciséis años ya había tomado la resolución que gobernaría el resto de su vida, llevándolo por los caminos más insospechados y nunca imaginados ni por él mismo.

Era así como una noche durante la última semana del sexto curso había recibido una lechuza durante la cena. 

Sr. Malfoy:

Si desea convertirse en un mortífago tal y como lo expreso en su ultima visita en el Callejón Knockturn, sírvase en encontrarse en los terrenos del colegio a las 9 de la noche.

Colagusano

Draco tomó su túnica negra y mientras que iba saliendo de los calabozos se la colocó. Camino con paso seguro y sin problemas, además a esas horas los alumnos ya no podían encontrarse fuera de sus respectivas casas así que era por más seguro que no se iba a encontrar con alguien con ánimos de curiosear sobre su rumbo. Se encontraba llegando a las puertas que llevaban a los terrenos del castillo, alzó la mano, asió la abrazadera y...

-¡Malfoy!- Granger se acercó a él, su insignia de prefecto brillando debido a la luz de la luna, -¿Qué haces acá? Sabes que está perfectamente prohibido. Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin. Anda a tu sala común.

-Mira sangre sucia, yo no tengo porque escucharte y menos hacerte caso.- Granger parecía herida por los de "sangre sucia".

-¡Eres un imbécil!- dijo, - no eres más que un niño engreído, ¿niño? quise decir un roedor.

-Y tu no eres más que una asquerosa sangre sucia.- dijo arrastrando las palabras sus ojos mirándola con rencor,- Basura, desperdicio, eso es lo que eres, al igual que tus padres y todos los muggles.

-No entiendo porque sigues pavoneándote como si fueras dueño del colegio. Si alguien es una basura acá, ese eres tú, tú y tu malvado padre quien no es más que un maldito mortífago que se encuentra preso en Azka....

-¡CÁLLATE SANGRE SUCIA!- Su grito pudo haber sido fácilmente escuchado en todo el castillo. Su voz resonando por el eco y su mano derecha se encontraba empuñando su varita y apuntándola con ella. -O juro que te arrepentirás.

-¿En serio? - le respondió con sorna, más segura de los que se sentía. -si me maldices, te sacarían de Hogwarts antes de que pudieras decir "quidditch". Eres el hijo de una mortífago, tu crianza y creencias están siendo a prueba.- Granger no estaba muy segura si había obrado bien al decirle de que se encontraba bajo un periodo de prueba, pero sabía que era lo justo. -Así que, ¿cómo va a ser? 

Draco lo pensó bien. Detestaba haberse quedado callado por más de un segundo ya que usualmente él siempre respondía de manera mordaz y rápida. *¿Qué caso tiene que me echen de Hogwarts?*, se pregunto a sí mismo, *No importaría realmente tengo galeones de más para vivir como he vivido durante toda mi vida sin mover un dedo. Pero... sería una deshonra. Un Malfoy sin haber terminado la escuela, ¡no!* Además no quería a Dumbledore ni a nadie haciendo averiguaciones de por qué se encontraba a esas horas en la puerta de entrada del castillo.

-Bien,- dijo entre dientes, su sangre hirviendo de furia en sus venas, su mejillas sonrosadas por la cólera, -es tarde, me voy a dormir.

Hermione sonrió parea sí misma, Draco sintió aún más cólera al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Hermione, satisfacción causada por el conocimiento de saber que estaba cumpliendo bien su deber. *¡Estúpida sangre sucia, que crea lo que quiera,* pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a los calabozos. Se perdió de vista y Granger continuó con su guardia. Draco se encontraba oculto por el manto de las sombra cuando ella pasó casi a su costado. *Bien,* pensó, *de vuelta a mi asunto.* Salió del castillo, se colocó la negra capucha de su túnica, y se alejo lo más que pudo hasta llegar el campo de quidditch en dónde pudo ver reflejada la luz de la luna en la calva de un pequeño hombre vestido de negro.

-Malfoy Hijo,- le dijo retorciéndose las manos con una extraña satisfacción, -Sígueme.

Comenzó caminar en dirección al sauce boxeador y ante los ojos del muchacho, se trasformó en una asquerosa rata. Corrió hasta un nudo del troncó y pareció haber activado una especie de mecanismo que paralizó al feroz sauce. A Draco realmente no le importaba saber como lo había hecho ni a donde se dirigían, sólo siguió a la rata cuando se deslizo por un hueco que había entre las raíces y caminaba agachado, casi gateando por un túnel de tierra de techo muy bajo. 

-_Lumos-_ murmuró. Siguió avanzando unos buenos minutos hasta que finalmente el techo del túnel empezó a elevarse y luego a serpentear. Draco vio una tenue luz penetrando por una abertura. al llegar a la abertura pudo divisar del otro lado una habitación muy desordenada y llena de polvo, con el suelo lleno de manchas y los mubles rotos. -_Nox.-_ la luz de su varita de apagó y entró a aquella habitación. Una vez adentro pudo también notar que todas la ventanas se encontraban cegadas por gruesas maderas. La mente de Draco divagó antes de darse cuenta de que se encontraba en la Casa de los Gritos, la cual tenía su ubicación en Hogsmeade. Al salir de la habitación se encontraron en un oscuro y polvoriento vestíbulo por el cuál caminaron hasta llegar a donde se encontraban un par de puertas, una frente a la otra. Entraron en la de la mano izquierda, ésta segunda habitación se encontraba igual de sucia que la primera, también las ventanas se encontraban cegadas por maderas. Colagusano dejo su forma de rata y se encamino hacia una vieja y oxidada estatua. 

-_Dissendio,-_ susurró ya la estatua se movió dejando a sus pies unas escaleras industriales que llevaban a una habitación subterránea. Bajaron ambos hombres por ellas y se encontraron en una diminuta habitación de piedra que únicamente tenía una chimenea. Colagusano introdujo la mano sin un dedo en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica y sacó un pequeño bolsito lleno de lo que parecía ser polvos flu. Cogió un pequeño montoncito y le dio el resto a Draco, luego se paró en la boca de la chimenea.-La Mansión de los Riddle, en el Pequeño Hangleton,- el hombre bajito despareció entre las devoradoras llamas de color verde.

Draco suspiró, *esto es,* pensó, *el comienzo de mi final. Es una decisión decisiva en mi vida.* Dando unos pasos entró en la chimenea y con falsa seguridad dijo, -La Mansión de los Riddle, Pequeño Hangleton.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en aquella oscura y tenebrosa mansión. Al salir de la chimenea lo primero que vio fue a Colagusano. -Ven,- le dijo, -El Señor Tenebroso lo espera junto con el círculo interno de mortífagos, en el salón principal. Al entrar al salón principal lo único que Draco podía ver era a un gran grupo de hombres, todos vestidos de negro y encapuchados. Pero uno resaltaba entre todos, sólo uno. Debía de ser Voldemort, se encontraba totalmente encapuchado al igual que los otros, pero oculto por las sombras, sentado en una silla con respaldar alto.

Lo que parecía ser un ser salido de entre la tierra y el infierno, se le acercó. -Draco Malfoy.- Draco se arrodilló, y se sostuvo en una sola rodilla.

-¿Si _mi_ Señor?

-¿Deseas unirte a la causa y servirme?

-Sí.- la palabra era como una condena.

-Tu vida entera me pertenecerá a partir de éste momento hasta el final de tus días, y hasta el final de los tiempos, después de tu muerte, tu alma será mía.- Con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un pergamino, una pluma y un cuchillo de plata. *Muy bello,* pensó Draco, tenía una serpiente muy estilizada en el mango, y la hoja de la cuchilla parecía tener un gran filo.- Estira tu mano.- Draco hizo tal y como se le había sido ordenado. Voldemort hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo índice de su mano derecha, y le alcanzo el pergamino junto con la pluma. Posó la pluma sobre el corte para que se manchará de sangre.- Bien, -dijo,- ahora firma.

Draco firmó, y Voldemort se despegó de su silla y volvió a empuñar su varita; asió su antebrazo, levantando la manga de su camisa. Y recitó:

"Lei ha segnale, e per sempre Lei sarà il mio...   
Grazie alla purezza del Suo sangue,   
ora Lei stette in piedi di fronte al signore   
Chi Lei mai servirà   
Da allora ora ai giorni della fine dell'eternità."

(**"****Has firmado, y para siempre mío serás...   
Gracias a la pureza de tu sangre,   
parado ahora frente al señor,   
a quien deberás servir estás,   
Desde ahora hasta el final de los días de la eternidad..."**)

Comenzó a sentir un intenso agudo dolor recorriéndole en el lugar en donde Voldemort había apuntado. Draco aún se encontraba arrodillado pero sentía que sus rodillas amenazaban con derrumbarse, sin embargo, Draco no parpadeó siquiera para no mostrar dolor. Voldemort pareció sonreír con insana diversión perversa al ver la resolución del joven de mantenerse arrodillado, por probar que era fuerte.

Poco a poco la marca tenebrosa comenzaba a formarse en su antebrazo. Era como si estuviera siendo quemada en su piel, ardía y dolía tanto que sentía como si fuese a perder el conocimiento. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, un cráneo humano con una serpiente enroscada y saliéndole de la boca, se dibujó en su antebrazo. Draco observó con detenimiento la marca Tenebrosa en su brazo, él sabía que Voldemort podía contactarlo mediante ella en cualquier momento en que quisiera.

-Bien, bien,- siseó retornando a recostarse contra el respaldar de su silla. -¡Que comiencen las celebraciones!- exclamó casi con alegría. -Traigan a los muggles.

Uno par de sus hombres salieron del salón, y al cabo de unos segundos traían, apuntándolos con las varitas, a una familia entera muggle. Los cinco integrantes de la familia se encontraban con las manos atadas y la boca amordazada. Draco pudo distinguir claramente a cada uno de ellos. Había un padre, una hombre con rostro bonachón aunque parecía aturdido, una madre, lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, un par de hijas y un hijo, una chiquilla, una niña y un niño quienes miraban frenéticamente a todos lados implorando silenciosamente por ayuda.

-Draco,- volvió a sisear Voldemort, ante esto todos los mortífagos en la sala parecían estar pendientes de lo que decía y a la vez, a punto de saltar encima de los muggles. -Ella es para ti.- dijo finalmente apuntando con una amarillento y arrugado dedo, que se había deslizado por debajo de la manga de su túnica, a una chica de aproximadamente unos quince años, la hija mayor de la familia muggle.

Como si una sentencia acabase de ser dictada, todos los demás mortífagos se abalanzaron sobre los otros cuatro temblorosos miembros. Draco sintió repulsión al observar como los hombres apartaban a los hombres de las mujeres, ahora arrancándoles salvajemente los extraño ropajes que llevaban sobre sí.

Un grupo de cinco hombres cerraban un círculo alrededor de las figuras desnudas del padre e hijo, se escuchaban gritos que claramente decían -¡_Crucio_!- y luego gritos de dolor eran audibles. También se escuchaban muchas mas terribles maldiciones, como una que sacaba pequeño trozos de piel del cuerpo.

Pero, el grupo de tres hombres alrededor de la mujer no se quedaban atrás. La mujer pateaba y arañaba una y otra vez, pidiendo ayuda cuando estaba siendo violada por los tres mortífagos. -¿Te gusta no? Maldita perra.- Le dieron un fuerte golpe que la aturdio, sin embargo, la mujer no dejaba de arañar y maldecía mientras que era violentada. Los mortífagos tomando turnos para asirle los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

Draco escuchó un sollozo de impotencia proveniente del hombre desnudo a quien ahora le faltaba un gran pedazo de piel en el lado izquierdo del rostro. Draco consideró que la situación de aquel asqueroso muggle debía de ser horrible. ¡Ver cómo tu hijo era torturado y tu esposa ultrajada, no era hechos que pudieran pasar por alto! Lo peor fue cuando otros tres mortífagos asieron a la niña, la cual no debía tener más de once primaveras transcurridas en lo largo, o mejor dicho lo corto, de su vida, por lo pelos cuando la pequeña había intentado escapar por un hueco entre los mortífagos que ahora la rodeaban.

Lo que sucedió después produjo que Draco sintiera arqueadas en el estómago del asco. Un hombre, con un fuerte manotazo, había tirada la niña contra el suelo. Otro se había puesto encima de ella. La niña lloraba, sentimientos de desesperación, miedo y del más puro odio cruzando su corazón. La niña, imitando a su madre, araño al mortífago en el rostro sin embargo, el mismo al ser mayor y mas fuerte la detuvo cogiéndola de los antebrazos y halándola hacia él, apartando su falda. Penetró en su pequeño organismo de manera violenta, la pequeña gritó de dolor y un profuso sangrado podía ser notado saliendo desde su interior. Le fue brindado otro manotazo fuerte en el rostro, uno que logró que una pequeña línea de sangre escaparan sus labios. La hermana mayor de la niña la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, obviamente petrificada por el miedo, cuando los ojos suplicantes de su hermana se posaron sobre ella, con miedo pero con determinación comenzó a dirigirse hacia los mortífagos dispuesta a luchar para que soltasen a su hermana..

-Draco,- Voledmort se encontraba mirando absolutamente todo de manera divertida desde su sitio en la silla,- contrólala, domínala, impide que se acerque por que no puedo responder de que no vayan a _ tomarla_ si se presenta de manera tan voluntaria. _Disfruta_ de las festividades, _festeja_.

Draco asintió de manera indiferente, con paso firme se encamino hacia ella y se interpuso entre las chica y el grupo de mortífagos ultrajando a la pequeña, los cuales ya habían rotado para que otro pudiera cometer el atroz acto. Mirándola de cerca, Draco tuvo que admitir que la muggle era muy bonita, tenía el cabello rubio largo y lacio y ojos de color negro. Ella miraba a la alta figura vestida de negro con una negra capucha cubriéndole el rostro que se encontraba interrumpiendo su paso con el más puro temor. ¿Qué le irían hacer a ella? ¿Cuántos la irían a torturar?

Draco la tomó de la muñeca y la chica se retorció y lucho por librarse de su puño. Draco la empujo contra el piso y dirigió una mirada fría a Voldemort quien se encontraba disfrutando del espectáculo, y luego se agachó, tendiéndose sobre ella, pero no antes de bajar la capucha de su túnica, revelando su rostro y su cabello rubio platino. La chiquilla lo miraba sorprendida a los ojos plata azulados, ciertamente no había esperado que fuese tan joven y, tan sólo un chiquillo como ella. Volteó la cabeza y observó que ninguno de los otros hombres habían revelado nunca su identidad. Draco sintió la mirada de Voldemort encima de él. No por nada lo había tomado por sorpresa la resolución de Draco de enseñar su rostro a su víctima.

La chica temblaba debajo de él, su cuerpo desnudo brillando a la tenue luz de algunas antorchas. La proximidad entre sus rostro hacía todo más incómodo, sus ojos temerosos mirándolo. No era que no le gustase que le temieran, pero la posesión por la fuerza era una idea que no le era muy atractiva, aún. -¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó en un susurro. La muchacha ,lo miraba sorprendida, con miedo pero a la vez agradeciendo al cielo de que él no fuera un brutal viejo asqueroso como aquellos encapuchados que ciertamente tendrían edad para ser sus padres, es más, agradecía porque al menos era guapo. Sus ojos la mantenían concentrada, pensó que podría sobrevivir al ultraje sólo si él mantenía sus ojos abiertos para que ella pudiese hundirse en ellos.

-Giselle,- respondió con voz temblorosa. Draco pasó suavemente su mano sobre su mejilla tratando de calmarla, *Va a ser más doloroso si no se relaja*, pensó. Draco llevó su rostro al de ella, ambas figuras desparramadas en el piso, como muchas otras en el mismo salón. Draco no rompió el contacto visual conforme se había acercado y ahora se encontraba posando un beso en los labios de la chica. En un inicio, ella se había resistido pero lentamente comenzó a responder, su cuerpo tomando control sobre su voluntad. Separando sus labios un poco para permitirle a él profundizar el beso. Sus manos recorrían los lados del cuerpo desnudo de la joven, desde sus brazos hasta su caderas, finalmente posándose en su estómago y senos. 

Gritos y llantos podían ser aún escuchados, a Draco no le importaban. Estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de no apresurarse pero de no dejar que Voldemort notase su inconformidad, y que a la vez Giselle fuera la que cediera a la entrega voluntariamente. Si aquello era una violación, no lo iba a parecer; él no iba a forzarse dentro de ella, él la iba a manipular para que ella lo quisiera dentro de si misma. 

Las hormonas eran un fuerte aliado de Draco. Él sabía que por más que muy dentro de ella, su conciencia se negará a lo que fuese a pasar, su cuerpo reaccionaba tal y como él había esperado que hiciése, debajo de sus expertas manos. 

Comenzó a plantar besos en su mentón, deslizándose hasta su cuello. Giselle mantenía una respiración irregular, obviamente disfrutando de las sensaciones. Sus manos acariciaban de manera hábil sus senos, y la chica dejó salir un pequeño gemido. Ante ello, muchos de los mortífagos voltearon sus cabezas para ver que andaba sucediendo en el punto en donde Draco se encontraba. No era usual escuchar un gemido cuando se encontraban en aquellas celebraciones, lo común y hasta siempre después para los otros hombres, a excepción de aquella ocasión, era escuchar gritos y sollozos.

Draco deslizó sus labios hasta llegar a su pecho y la chica tan sólo gimió aún más fuerte. La mortífagos entornaron la vista hacia Voldemort quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la obtusa hendidura por donde salían sus palabras.

Draco se atrevió a introducir un dedo dentro de la chica, luego dos y aumentó la velocidad de sus caricias. Su espalda se arqueaba como queriendo sentir más de él que aquel estorboso pedazo de tela que la separaba de su cuerpo. Sus manos trataban de alcanzar su sedoso cabello, pero cada vez que ella intentaba eso, él levantaba la cabeza dejando sus rosados dedos estirados.

Draco súbitamente se separó de la joven y se sentó. La chica que tenía los párpados cerrados, los abrió y lo miró extrañada. -Regresa,- le dijo en un tono casi suplicante. Draco dirigió una rápida mirada a Voldemort quien parecía que estuviera a punto de comenzar a aplaudir al chico. Draco había logrado que la muggle perdiera toda dignidad, no sólo frente a extraños y su familia sino también frente a una situación de vida o muerte, y pidiera ser ultrajada.

Draco sonrió de manera engreída. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Que continúes,- susurró sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía. Draco estaba en cierta forma agradecido que su pequeño truco hubiese funcionado ya que sentía que cada segundo era más difícil para él estar dentro de su ropa interior, soportar la presión que había. Volvió a deslizarse sobre ella y le dio un beso corto pero fiero en los labios antes de bajar sus pantalón y ropa interior y quitarle la virginidad a la muchacha.

Se sentía apretado, sí, esa era la mejor palabra para describir la sensación que recibía al estar dentro de ella. *Era virgen* Draco se dio por enterado después de la sensación en si mismo, y de ver los ojos de Giselle llenándose de lágrimas por el dolor que recorría todo sus cuerpo, no obstante, aquel agudo dolor se transformó en la sensación más placentera que iba a experimentar en su vida. Así, Draco comenzó a moverse. Pasaron como unos diez minutos antes de que ella llegará a su punto culminante, nunca había experimentado una sensación como aquella.

Draco llegó al suyo al cabo de varios minutos más. Ella le preguntó como se llamaba, la pregunta inundaba su cabeza, al menos tenía que saber el nombre de aquel chico que la había llevado lejos de la Tierra y de regreso. 

-Soy quien soy, y tú nunca vas a saber quien realmente soy. Por lo que te puedo decir es que soy tan sólo un dragón.- Se levantó y ajusto la ropa antes de sacar su varita y apuntar con ella a Giselle, - hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. El destino ya ha escrito los caminos que debemos seguir y yo, como buen peón de la suerte sólo sigo el mío. Adiós,- Ella lo miraba confundida -_Crucio_,- murmuró. La muchacha comenzó a retorcerse, su mirada sorprendida y llena de dolor. Draco no era ningún ángel, ni un demonio, era simplemente él, un dragón. La familia muggle entera a excepción de ella yacía muerte en el frío piso. Finalmente tras un minuto de puro dolor la vida de la chica legó a su fin por la mano de Draco, -_Avada Kedavra_.

Esa noche Draco había descubierto que tenía más habilidades de las que pensaba, bueno, *habilidades para otras cosas,*pensó. Las escalera rechinaban violentamente ante su fuertes pisadas, pero poco le importaba. Caminó pasando por el salón en donde su iniciación se había llevado a cabo hacia otra sala, en la cual en un extremo izquierdo se hallaba una puerta de madera, la cual le habían indicado que era donde la pobre desgraciada se encontraba. Casi podía sentir pena por ella, sus entrañas retorciéndose ante la imagen de una mujer yaciendo en la cama de Voldemort, bueno, casi... 

Abrió lentamente la puerta, hasta que vio a...-¿¡GRANGER!?

***

16/08/03

**N/A: **les gusto? lo odiaron? díganme k tal les pareció please k d verás les juro k cuando m mandan **REVIEWS** escribo más rápido, lo k pasa es k m dicen k les gustó, y etc, y c m ocurren + cosas k escribir. Les vuelvo a implorar k dejen Reviews!!!

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: La Sentencia

fecha: **tan pronto pueda**


	5. NOTA me gustaría que la lean

_A los lectores:_

Tiempo…eso es lo único que les pido, y sé que me lo han dado. 

Sé que no he escrito más pero,- nos es que me quiera justificar ni que sea necesario pero es algo que pienso que tengo que hacer por los que leen- no he podido escribir aún el 4to capítulo por una diversidad de razones: no haber tenido tiempo (he estado en exámenes y a punto de reprobar), falta menos de 2 meses para la fiesta de prom y no sé con quien voy a ir!! (no cuento nisiquiera con un prospecto), he tenido que prepárame para mi entrevista, tengo que mantenerme en el 1/3 superior porque si no de nada ha valido que haya pasado la entrevista, tengo que adelgazar 14 kilos (full ejercicio desde el lunes) porque me voy a el depa de mi padrastro en Orlando por 1 mes y encima para entrar en el vestido de la fiesta de prom, cada vez me sentaba a escribir no me salía nada que me gustase porque me estaba forzando además de que me encontraba muy estresada, mi hermanito se me ha pegado como una lapa –sorry, pero me da mucha vergüenza escribir delante de él. 

Él no sabe que escribo fanfics-, he estado leyendo el 5to libro y ya lo terminé, y además se me ha ocurrido una idea para el 5to capítulo y para escribir el 4to primero debo escribir el 5to (el cual ya comencé) o los 2 de manera contemporánea. Para comenzar a escribir el 5to tuve que investigar un poco sobre ciertos temas ya que quería, por más que no fuese necesario, que mis personajes tuvieran un respaldo histórico y veraz, que tuvieran un contexto, y me han pasado un montón de cosas, la vida no es fácil para ninguna adolescente!!! Mi vida es hética, jeje la fiesta de Halloween a la que fui estuvo demasiado buena full tragos y full pasitos, los chicos estaban demasiado buenos y eran de universidad!! Alguien que esta en el colegio me entiende que es eso para una... 

Bueno, no se preocupen a los que leen y siguen la historia que intentaré escribir lo más rápido que pueda el 5to capítulo para poder comenzar a escribir el 4to y ponerlo, y por FAVOR sigan la historia y DEJÉN REVIEW!!!! Voy ha escribir los 2 capítulos simultáneamente casi, aunque claro dejaré un lapso de tiempo antes de poner el 5to cuando haya puesto el 4to. Va a haber cosas que tal vez los sorprenda… los conocidos "plot twists" (giros en la historia, bueno ni tanto pero nuevos y oscuros personajes y quiero que sean creíbles, que tengan motivos y pasado). 

¿Alguien adivina? 

Bueno y para los que siguen "A Veces la Vida Nos Sorprende" no se preocupen que no he abandonado la historia, estoy tratando de escribir, qiero capítlos largos, al menos de 50kb en frontpage…

Ah! antes de que se me olvidara, estoy comenzando otro fic (así funciona mi imaginación!! Sé que 1ro debería continuar con los que ya comenzé pero no puedo evitarlo), pero éste es muy distinto a los anteriores. "A Veces la Vida Nos Sorprende" es un fic romántico, "Sangrando en la Oscuridad Sumidos Nos Hallaremos" es un fic oscuro, y este que estoy iniciando es un fic ligero, con algo de humor y ternura. Obviamente, será un Draco/Hermione, es mi pareja favorita!!! Aunque en un inicio no parecerá...

Bueno, aguardo su comprensión... los quiero muuuuchooooo.

*Besitos* a todos los lectores y escritores....

Mione of the Dragon 


	6. SUPERIORIDAD NUMÉRICA

**N/A:** Hola! Al fin... sí sigo viva. Bueno, quería cargar éste capítulo el mismo día que lo terminé y entrar a stats en fanfiction.net para agradecer a las personas q m han enviado sus Reviews, y así iba a escribir esta partecita antes d cargar el capi pero no hay conexión!! (ahora q estoy escribiendo esto no hay...) así q lo escribo en un momento de ocio y sólo quiero **agradecer **a todos los q dejaron Review**, en especial **a las personas q escribieron después d toda mi explicación del xk m tardo tanto...Bueno... he aquí mi "engendro"...Ah verdad! le cambié d nombre al capí.

Obtuve la edad de Voldemort (72) considerando que cuando Harry tenía 12 hace 50 años atrás Voldemort había tenido 16. Simple suma, si Harry y Hermione tienen 18, han pasado 6 años, entoces, jeje, 50+16+6= 72

_"Sangrando en la Oscuridad Sumidos Nos Hallaremos"_

_autora: Mione of the Dragon_

_e-mail: sugary_cutiepie@yahoo.com_

**_"No somos enemigos, sino amigos. No debemos convertirnos en adversarios, aunque la pasión pueda habernos distanciado, no debe romper nuestros vínculos de afecto. Las cuerdas místicas de la memoria que transcurren desde cada campo de batalla y cada tumba de patriota hasta cada corazón viviente y cada hogar de este vasto territorio entornarán no obstante el coro de la unión cuando éste sea nuevamente contado, como lo será sin duda por los más altos ángeles de nuestra naturaleza"_**

**(Abraham Lincoln)**

_**Capítulo 4: SUPERIORIDAD NUMÉRICA**_

-¿¡MALFOY!?- lo imitó ella inconscientemente pero exclamando con sorpresa el apellido de este en vez del suyo. Él la observaba de manera escrutiñadora, en cierta forma, aún sin creer que ella se encontrase enfrente suyo. Ambos con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos inundados de la más profunda y sincera sorpresa.

Hermione tampoco se hubo imaginado, al escuchar la puerta crujir que lo próximo que vería sería aquel rostro que había aborrecido en tantas ocasiones. Aquel niño insoportable, envidioso y engreído que ahora fingía ser un hombre. Miles de pensamientos fugaces y sentimientos de odio pasaban dentro de su propia cabeza. *¿Qué diablos hace él aquí?*, se preguntó con desazón y, aunque no se lo hubiera admitido ni a ella misma, con algo de temor.

Al parecer Malfoy tampoco había sospechado que ella se encontraba en la pequeña habitación, o mejor dicho, en la celda. Su rostro, según pudo observar Hermione, tenía una expresión indescifrable pero como no se había inmutado, Hermione supo que por lo visto él había abierto la puerta sin esperar nada del otro lado o al menos esperando cualquier cosa menos su presencia. Lo que Hermione no sabía que el rostro indescifrable que portaba el chico era parte de lo que le había sido instruido desde pequeño; una persona débil es aquella que deja leer sus emociones.

Sus fríos ojos grises miraban directamente a los cálidos de color miel de ella, muy distintos unos de los otros. Ella se había congelado en su sitio: parada de espaldas al espejo y de frente a la puerta; y él en el suyo: de pie, con la varita en la mano derecha y sosteniendo la puerta con la izquierda.

-¿Tú eres...?- comenzó a preguntar Malfoy, su voz llena de asombro, cosa que por un minúsculo momento le dio un aire infantil, pero antes de finalizar, cerró su boca y sonrió de manera burlona tal y como solía hacerlo en la escuela, hace casi un año atrás, -Sí, debes ser tú. ¿Quién más si no?

Hermione lo miró aún más extrañada de lo que ya se encontraba. Confusión danzando en sus ojos. A su parecer, él sabía algo que ella ignoraba. ¿A quién se refería con "debes ser tú"? ¿Tú qué? 

-¿"Quién mas si no" qué? preguntó ella con la voz firme y ganando con cada segundo valor al ver que aquel muchacho enfrente era aquel que Harry, Ron y ella habían vencido innumerable veces y en tantas distintas ocasiones, el temor disipándose poco a poco ya que aún en la mente de Hermione se encontraba fresco el hecho de que Malfoy se encontraba involucrado en todo el macabro hecho de alguna manera u otra.

-¡Ay!- exclamó con sarcasmo y llevándose la mano al pecho, a la altura en donde debía encontrarse su corazón, _*_en el caso de que tuviera uno_* _pensó Hermione, en un gesto dramático, -tanta ignorancia Granger, nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti.

-Bueno, era de esperarse,- respondió ella frunciendo ligeramente el cejo en un inicio al escuchar la sugerencia de Malfoy sobre que ella era ignorante, -como sólo en contadas ocasiones usas el cerebro, ¿qué puedo esperar que pienses?- Finalizó Hermione con una pregunta retórica. Obviamente de esas preguntas que no esperan respuesta alguna.

-Siendo una asquerosa sangre sucia no creo que esperes mucho de nadie, no hay muchos magos hoy en día que estén dispuestos a rebajarse hasta un nivel tan bajo como en el que tú te encuentras, y ciertamente, estás hundida en el más despreciable fondo de esta nueva cadena social, aún más hundida de lo que estabas antes que el Señor retornara al poder.- la miró con desdén, -y peor aún que eres, o _eras,- _dijo con un tono de burla mal disimulado,- la cónyuge de la cabeza de cicatriz. ¡Que asco! Ni siquiera alguien tan indigno como aquel híbrido, media sangre, se merecía el castigo de casarse conti...

Malfoy no pudo terminar su parloteo sin sentido ya que antes de que finalizara la última palabra Hermione ya se le venía encima, tratando ciegamente de embestirlo, de hacerle daño. La más pura cólera pulsando contra su piel dentro de cada vena como queriendo salir fuera de ella misma. 

Al ver a Granger tratando de golpearlo, viniéndosele encima con su aparentemente frágil figura, a su mente llegó un recuerdo de su tercer curso en el colegio, un recuerdo similar, sólo que en ésa ocasión nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza que Granger sería capaz de abofetearlo; soltó la puerta y asió el puño que estaba dirigido a su pecho con la mano izquierda, torciéndole la muñeca ligeramente y elevando su mano provocando que la de ella se elevase y que parara en seco delante de él, veinte centímetros separándolos.

Hermione miraba con desamparo como el rubio chico acercaba su rostro al de ella. la poca luz proveniente de la antorcha jugando maliciosamente con su cincelado rostro. La luz ocultaba la mitad de su semblante, lo que traía por consiguiente que, mientras un lado lo hacía ver como un ser etéreo, el otro como un demonio.- Ni siquiera vuelvas a pensar en intentar hacer eso otra vez,- siseó en voz baja y profunda, Hermione sólo pudo escucharlo por la cercanía de su rostro.

Hermione pareció darse con la revelación de que él podría ser la única persona en responder sus dudas, no por el hecho de apaciguar sus miedos sino por ver a que nuevo grado de temor podría llegar.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- dejó escapar en un tembloroso murmullo.

-Ahhh,- exclamó casi con mórbido gusto en un susurro junto a su oreja, -otra pequeña pregunta para la cual la pequeña sangre sucia no tiene respuesta.- Sus labios se encontraban casi tocando su oreja cuando susurro con maldad y mofa, -pero, no he terminado de de hablar, -la mano de Hermione tratando de abrir el puño con el que su muñeca estaba siendo tan dolorosamente torcida, - no tendrás que preocuparte sangre sucia, tus apetencias carnales no dejaran de ser satisfechas por el simple hecho de que tu esposo ya _no esté aquí_ .

Ante las últimas palabras, Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par haciendo que se asemejase a una gacela, miedo transcurriendo tras ellos y una trémula sensación recorriéndole la espina dorsal. La palabra que se encontraba plasmada en la cabeza de la miserable joven en ése momento no era otra más que "violación" lo cual le causaba un enorme pánico y repugnancia.

Draco Malfoy pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente ya que soltó un fría risotada, -ni en tus sueños ni en mis peores pesadillas.- siseó, su respiración causando un nada imperceptible cosquilleo en el cuello y oreja de Hermione. -Hay una forma de liberarte y salvar o, _saber _del paradero de tus amigos y esposo_._

Los ojos de Hermione saltaron de inmediato en dirección a los de él, encontrándose llorosos. -¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien? ¡Por favor al menos dime si se encuentran bien!

-Tengo órdenes expresas, ¿sabes?- dijo arrastrando las palabras como lo hacía desde que era niño con un tono de obvio aburrimiento en su voz. -Así que seré más directo, ya me estoy cansando de ir por los lados; quieres saber por qué estás aquí, ¿verdad? ¿qué va a pasar contigo?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza ávidamente.- simplemente te diré que tu suerte está a punto de cambiar. Saldrás del hueco en el que te encuentras y te tornarás en la bruja más influyente.

Al ver el rostro de incomprensión de Hermione Draco bufó, -¡Ayy!, lo que quise decir es que tu quo status de _viuda, _no pasará de hoy: serás la nueva Señora Tenebrosa, Lady Voldemort.

Hermione no entendía lo que había implicado el rubio chico. No entendía, no quería entender. Tenía terror de entender en su total cabalidad lo que las palabras de Malfoy habían significado. *L_ady Voldemort... la-dy... Vol-de-mort,_* descompuso en monosílabas lo dicho, tratando de comprender aún. *_¡¡¡¡¿ LADY VOLDEMORT ?!!!! _*

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Malfoy nuevamente y oscilaron de uno al otro como buscando algún indicio de haber escuchado mal o de mentira, o de cualquier cosa realmente, cualquier cosa que cambiara lo que pensaba haber entendido. Sus labios ligeramente separados, el aire aguantado en su pecho sin salida alguna, daba la impresión de haber sido paralizada, no exhalaba ni inhalaba.

-En efecto pequeña sangre sucia.- fingió aclarase la garganta,- perdón, futura Señora.- Hermione seguía inmutada.- ¿Qué? ¿No hay risas alegres o de entusiasmo? ¿No vas a decir nada?

Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos... Sería desposada con una bestia, ¿acaso ése sería su terrible destino? ¿¿¿Por qué ella??? ¿¡¡¡ POR QUÉ ELLA!!!? No tenía sentido alguno de que Voldemort la quisiese tomar por esposa a ELLA, quien era una sangre sucia, la escoria del mundo mágico según sus dogmas y además la esposa de su mortal enemigo. *¿Por Harry?* , pensó, no sabía y no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo pensando, se encontraba en un estado crítico.

-Entiendo tu dilema,- le dijo Malfoy suavemente, Hermione cerró sus párpados, todavía su mente adolorida por el giro de las cosas.-Ahora mismo debes estar volviéndote loca ante el problema planteado ante ti, no que no hayas sido algo esquizofrénica durante los años en el colegio. Por un lado tenías esta vida perfecta junto al cabeza de cicatriz, era el hombre de tus sueños, siempre lo fue desde la primera que lo viste cuando ingresaste en el Expreso de Hogwarts, ¿verdad "_Granger_"?- Hermione se sentía mareada, sentía que le faltaba el aire, la cabeza le ardía aún tratando de entender todo lo dicho, toda la espantosa situación en sí, veía todo alrededor tornarse negro lentamente y comenzó a sentir su lento descenso de espaldas hacia el frío piso de mármol como si cada microsegundo fuera eterno. -Tranquila,- Malfoy la asió firmemente por la parte superior de los brazos evitando lo que parecía una inevitable caída. -Y por el otro lado, no puedes resistir la idea de la bigamia, del adulterio, de ser tocada por el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, de sentirlo dentro tuyo, haciéndote daño dejando marcas con esas cuchillas a las que llama dientes...- Hermione pareció reaccionar ante el asco y se apartó impulsándose de una empujón dado al cruel chico, hacia la pared, junto al espejo, recostándose en ella. -¿Qué?- preguntó con fingida inocencia,- ¿No te agrada la idea?- Se rió con crueldad al ver el rostro de Hermione contorsionándose en repudio. -Es inevitable, lo sabes siempre fuiste muy lista. 

-¿A qué haz venido? ¿A torturarme con tus mentiras?- La última pregunta sostenía un tono de esperanza. ¡Cuánto Hermione deseaba que Malfoy sólo estuviera tratando de jugar con su mente!

-No,- dijo impávidamente,- he venido a llevarte y por lo visto, - señaló la amarillenta tela del raído vestido adornando el piso, - no te has vestido aún para la ceremonia. ¡Qué falta de respeto hacia los invitados si vas como estás!- exclamó con sarcasmo, obviamente regocijándose en la situación.

-¡ESTÁS DEMENTE!- gritó Hermione, - ni creas que voy a vestirme y mucho menos casarme.

-Bueno,- continuó como si no hubiera escuchado ni una sola palabra,- ¿quieres que me retiré para que te cambies? 

Hermione le lanzó una mirada que pudo haber fulminado hasta al mismo Salazar Slytherin, pero Malfoy parecía no ser afectado por ella.

-Preferiría que me mates,- dijo Hermione con decisión y convicción. - Prefiero morir antes que casarme con esa cosa. ¡Anda corre y dile eso a tu amo como el perro que eres!

-¿_Perro_?- parecía pensativo, - te refieres a ese animal muggle que es mascota, ¿verdad? Ves como si sé que es un perro, el tal Sirius Black se transformaba en uno. Los perros no son muy populares entre las familias honorables de magos.- Sonrió fríamente,- pues te digo una cosa _Granger_, YO NO SOY MASCOTA DE NADIE,- su voz más grave y peligrosa de lo que ella hubiese escuchado desde que lo conocía. Hermione temió que le infligiera algún golpe. -pero, preferiría ser un perro, como tan pintorescamente lo has expresado, ha tener que ser la desgraciada que va a tener que ser fornicada noche tras noche por "_eso_".

Hermione soltó un sollozo desesperado, quería que la mataran, la idea sola era más que suficiente para preferir la muerte. 

-El suicidio es el arma de los débiles y temerosos,- le dijo, otra vez en un tono suave de voz, como si pudiera saber que pasaba por su cabeza. - aunque, si tengo que ser sincero, la idea de tu muerte suena tentadora. Bueno, iré a decirle que te he asesinado o que prefieres morir antes de ser su feliz mujer pero, - una sonrisa retorcidamente malvada volvió a sus rosados labios y llegó hasta sus grises ojos,- no esperes a que tenga piedad con tus amigos ya que quedará algo ofendido ante el rechazo.

Era como si un gatillo hubiese sido jalado en la mente de Hermione. La imagen de todos sus amigos que vivían en el refugio en la acogedora salita de estar, improvisada en el sótano, tomando cocoa. Abrió los ojos miró hacia el techo encantado, la noche seguía tan oscura como el velo de la muerte. Bajó la mirada y se separó de la pared, quedando de pie totalmente erguida. -¿Dónde están?

-¿Crees que te lo diría?- respondió Malfoy, pero para Hermione significaba una buena nueva. *_Eso significa que están vivos_,* pensó. 

_CLICK_

Malfoy se dio media vuelta intempestivamente, y blasfemó con furia. Hermione lo observaba con algo de reparo, ahora sí estaba comprobando que estaba desquiciado.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?- Ante la extrañeza en los ojos de Hermione, continuó, -Sangre sucia, estamos encerrados como miserables ratas... cuando tomaste conciencia ¿no te fijaste en el hecho de que no había puerta alguna?- Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente. La verdad es que ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello, cuando ella despertó NO había puerta, se había encontrada totalmente encerrada pero, después de alguna manera Colagusano le entregó el vestido por...¿una puerta?- pues no había, hay una del otro lado, pero de esté desaparece después de un tiempo de no ser tocada.

*¡Fabuloso!* pensó con ironía, ahora se encontraba encerrada con Malfoy... *Lo único que faltaba para que oficialmente este sea el "_mejor_" día de mi vida...*

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Tomó su bastón, a su parecer le brindaba elegancia. Elizabeth, su esposa, se cogió de su frío brazo cubierto con la manga del negro traje que llevaba él, mientras que su vestido era blanco y de mangas cortas y bastante anticuado e inapropiado para las inclemencias del clima. 

-Está aquí, lo sé Vlad.- habló ella en una voz que se deslizaba como si hubiera sido cantada.

-Si los 'rrumorres' son 'cierrtos', entonces hoy mismo 'rrecibirremos' a 'nuestrra' niña en casa...

-Todo 'volverrá' a 'serr' como antes, serremos una familia,- su pálido rostro ocultado por su cabello negro. Junto las manos como planeando de antemano algo que haría. -¿'Querrá' 'regrresarr' con 'nosotrros'?- Añadió luego pensativa. -Después de todo no 'serría' la 'prrimerra' vez que intente 'huirr'.

-No seas tonta Elizabeth,- le respondió a su mujer. -Ella _tiene_ que venir con 'nosotrros', la 'llevarremos' a su 'hogarr', además eso se dio cuando 'erra' muy pequeña aún sin entendimiento de las cosas. 'Trras' todo lo acontecido necesita la 'trranquilidad' y la familia que la hizo quien es.

Se encontraban de pie, uno junto al otro enfrente de la oscura puerta de madera tallada. Contrastaban tremendamente por su vestuario. Ella, con su vestido totalmente blanco y él totalmente vestido de negro, salvo el medallón que llevaba sobre el pecho, con la insignia de un dragón artísticamente creado por un maestro artesano. Elizabeth por primera vez pareció darse cuenta de la joya que llevaba su esposo sobre el pecho. 

-¿'Porr' qué estás llevando eso?- le preguntó señalando con su larga y blanca uña. 

-'Erra' de mi 'padrre', ya te he contado esto antes, ¡qué pésima 'memorria' tienes!- exclamó llevándose la mano a la medallón. -Le fue 'otorrgado' 'porr' la 'Orrden' del 'Drragón', y siendo ésta una ocasión especial pensé que lo ideal 'serría' 'usarrlo'. -Luego añadió sonriente,- Es símbolo de la 'victorria' de 'Crristo' 'sobrre' las 'fuerrzas' de la 'oscurridad'.

-¿Símbolo de la 'victorria' de 'Crristo' 'sobrre' las 'fuerrzas' de la 'oscurridad', Vlad?- Elizabeth soltó una carcajada chirriante y ajena al mundo, como si no estuviese acostumbrada a reír. Vlad rió con ella de manera burlona.

-Ya nos 'encontrramos' aquí, Elizabeth. Hay que 'hacerr'a lo que hemos venido,- le dijo, su esposa asintió distraídamente, en la finca había llamado su atención la humilde casita en la que alguna vez Frank Bryce había habitado durante tantos años...

Vlad tocó la puerta fuertemente con el puño cerrado. En pocos segundos un pequeño hombre regordete y feo les abrió. -¿Si?- preguntó Colagusano al ver que eran ellos los que habían tocado la puerta de la mansión de los Riddle. 

-'Querremos' 'verr' a Tom.- dijo como si nada Vlad y no reparó ni siquiera en preguntarse a si mismo el por qué del hombrecillo tomó una bocanada de aire al dejar escapar un grito ahogado.

-¡CO... CO-COMO SE ATREVE!- explotó, manos en el aire mientras que exclamaba a todo pulmón. - Tener la osadía de venir hasta aquí y...¡llamar al Señor Tenebroso por ese SUCIO nombre!

-¿Acaso insignificante 'serr' no sabes quienes somos?- preguntó Vlad sus fríos ojos negros mirándolo con algo de diversión.

-Vlad,- interrumpió la esposa,- es que han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que vinimos...

-Somos los 'padrres' de la 'señorra',- respondió Vlad sonriendo, sus labios un delgada línea incolora con los extremos curvados hacia arriba.

-¿Los Granger?

-¿'Grrangerr'?- replicó Vlad arqueando las cejas.- Nooo...

Elizabeth interrumpió otra vez, ya aburrida de observar la pequeña casita de la finca,- dile que la Condesa de Bathory, junto con el Conde se 'encuentrran' aquí, muy deseosos de 'hablarr' 'sobrre' un asunto de suma 'imporrtancia'.

Al escuchar la palabras "Conde" y "Condesa", Colagusano, aunque con recelo, los invitó a entrar al vestíbulo de la vieja mansión de los Riddle. Debían de ser gente importante por los títulos ostentosos que llevaban a pesar del extraño y antiguo vestuario que, sobretodo, la mujer llevaba. Después de unos minutos Colagusano reapreció, miedo en sus ojos. Titubeando habló,-Co...Conde, Condesa, sírvanme en seguirme hacia el estudio privado del Señor Tenebroso.

-¿'Señorr' 'Tenebrroso'?- se preguntó Elizabeth con una risita a la que Colagusano no le puso buena cara.- ¡Qué liiindo que suena! ¿'verrdad' Vlad?

-'Porr' supuesto, 'querrida'. Le 'brrindarrá' a 'nuestrra' pequeña_ status._

Colagusano sólo continuó dirigiéndolos hacia el estudio. Tocó la puerta y cuando Voldemort lo autorizó a abrirla, los presentó.-El Conde y la Condesa de Bathory.

Al verlos, Voldemort se puso de pie abruptamente, lo más rápido que su viejo cuerpo de setenta-y-dos años de edad se lo permitiese. -Nunca pensé que volvería a verles los pálidos rostros.- Voldemort sonrió,- justo hoy, ¡qué coincidencia!

-Tom,- el rostro de Voldemort contorsionándose con asco ante su nombre muggle, -¡cómo haz envejecido!- exclamó Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth, 'perrmíteme' la 'palabrra' ¿'quierres'?- calló Vlad a su esposa quien ya comenzaba con sus divagaciones típicas, queriendo regresar a su hogar lo más pronto posible.- 'Señorr' 'Tenebrroso',- dijo disfrutando como sonaba aquel nombre,- hemos venido tan sólo por una 'rrazón': _educación_....Somos quien la hicimos y tenemos el 'derrecho' de 'educarrla' y 'disfrrutarr' esta 'oporrtunidad' 'brrindada', después de todo ella _ es_ 'nuestrra' antes que tuya.

-Colagusano,- Voldemort se dirigió a su sirviente quien aún se encontraba presente,- Anda fíjate que ha pasado con Malfoy el Mozo, e infórmale que dentro de cinco minutos se cumplirán las dos horas.- Volteó nuevamente a mirar al hombre de acento rumano,- otro asunto que tenía suelto. ¿A qué han venido? Sean directos que tengo una ceremonia que llevar a cabo...

-A 'llevarrla' a casa,- respondieron ambos, esposo y esposa al unísono.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

-Ya debe ser casi la hora,- anunció Malfoy, quién había permanecido todo el tiempo de pie en la diminuta habitación junto a una sentada Hermione quién abrazaba sus rodillas y tenía su propia cabeza hundida en sus brazos.- Vístete, pronto vamos a salir de aquí.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró con extrañeza. Su mirada parecía decir "estás loco".

-Dentro de unos minutos será tu boda, tienes que vestirte.

-Prefiero que me mates ya te lo dije.- Al terminar de hablar Hermione quiso retractarse, si ella moría los demás no tendría n ni la más mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir.

-¿Y tus amigos y esposo?- preguntó Malfoy arqueando las cejas. Se habían mantenido durante más de una hora en silencio, desde que la puerta se había desvanecido, reflexionando.

-Están _vivos...-_ Hermione dijo para sí misma, tratando de consolarse con la idea.

-Sí lo están y depende de ti que lo están durante más tiempo,- soltó Malfoy,- ¿mejor? Ahora vístete.

-Por favor Malfoy dime como se encuentra Harry, te lo ruego,- ella nunca pensó en su vida que terminaría suplicándole al chico por nada, pero estaba dispuesta a más de eso por salvar a sus amigos...

-Te lo diré, sólo si te pones el vestido de novia. Tu túnica se encuentras rota, sucia y ensangrentada..

-De acuerdo,- respondió Hermione con su voz algo temblorosa, se encontraba marcando su propia sentencia. Una vez puesto el vestido estaría lista para la susodicha boda, no habría vuelta atrás ¿o sí? Se encontraba cediendo... si cedía en eso, estaba perdiendo terreno.- pero date la vuelta.- Malfoy se iba a voltear pero antes levantó su varita y recitó un encantamiento, el cual era desconocido para Hermione.- ¿Para qué fue eso?

-Para cerrar cualquier herida que puedas tener que haya sido la causa del sangrado,- explicó simplemente ya de espaldas, mirando en dirección hacia donde antes había habido una puerta. Hermione levantó el amarillento y sencillo vestido del piso. Tomó su destrozada túnica de los bordes y se la sacó rápidamente por encima del cuello, quedándose en las dos piezas de su ropa interior.- Gracias,- musitó.

-No tienes porque, suficiente con tener que lidiar con el conocimiento de que vayas a ser mi superiora como para tener que soportar tus agradecimientos sin sentido ya que no he hecho nada por ti, es más: soy quien te está conduciendo al terror,- sonrió volteando la cabeza y mirando de reojo de casualidad. Hermione no se había dado cuenta que la había visto en ropa interior ya que se encontraba metiendo las piernas en el vestido,- una idea bastante perturbadora...- finalizó sonrojándose imperceptiblemente.

-Listo,- dijo. Sus bucles marrones cayendo perfectamente sobre la amarillenta tela a pesar de que hasta hace poco su cabello se había encontrado pegado a su rostro por el sudor y sangre,- ahora cumple tu parte.

-Harry está vivo... está cautivo. No sé más.

-¿Vivo?- Preguntó dudosa, aunque ya se lo había imaginado necesitaba que se lo confirmara otra vez y acaba de hacerlo. Hermione exclamó,- ¡gracias al cielo! ¿no sabes en que estado se encuentra?

-Me imagino que no muy bien...después de todo con el cariño que tooodos le tenemos aquí...

-¿Y Ron? ¿los demás?- preguntó Hermione con la esperanza de recibir respuesta. Malfoy la observaba de pies a cabeza. -¿Qué pasa?

-Es que...- comenzó a divagar y antes de continuar, asió a Hermione por los hombros y le dio la vuelta, poniéndola de cara a su propio reflejo en el espejo, a la justas visible por la poca luz de la solitaria antorcha.- Te ves extraña con ese vestido. Sé que en algún lado he visto una imagen parecida. Hermione fruncía el entrecejo sin entender, limitándose a observar su reflejo vistiendo el sencillo vestido largo amarillento con mangas largas y con cuello redondo de corte bajo. Era un vestido muy amplio, parecía más una bata de dormir que un vestido ya que sólo se ceñía un poco en el busto y lo demás caía libremente debido a su amplitud. Su cabello cayéndole hasta más abajo de los hombros terminando en bucles color castaño, sus ojos miel ambarinos escrutiñadores. -¡Ah! - soltó Malfoy obviamente impaciente y fastidiado de no poder recordar. -En alguna fotografía, cuadro o boda he visto a una _verdadera_ dama con un vestido igual.

-Sinceramente, tus recuerdos no me interesan.- Hermione dijo agriamente comenzando a exasperarse con toda la caótica situación en la que se estaba transformando su vida. No era que su vida pasase por una fase caótica, era que toda su vida se había vuelta la sola situación. 

Malfoy frunció el entrecejo, obviamente como un signo de disgusto ante su desinterés. Definitivamente ser hijo único de magos de gran abolengo había tomado su efecto en él desde ya mucho antes, es más, durante todo su desarrollo desde que nació.-Nervios de novia, entendible,- dijo. -La suerte del pordiosero de Weasley y la de los demás seguidores del Chico-que-vivió-para-llamar-la-atención-con-su-asquerosa-cicatriz-en-forma-de-rayo me es desconocida y no me es de mi cuidado.

Hermione soltó un bufido pensando, *novedad: a Malfoy no le importa si seres humanos como él, sí es que lo es, están vivos o ...*

-No te enojes conmigo sangre sucia que no tengo porque soportar tus idioteces, para eso va estar tu marido,- añadió con malicia, - tus intempestivos cambios de humor de bruja menopáusica déjalos para después de hoy cuando ya estés desposada.

Hermione se quedó callada, la idea de escapar aún zumbando en su cabeza como una fastidiosa y ruidosa abeja, picando allí y allá. Ella sabía bien que debía sacrificarse no sólo por el cariño que sentía por sus amigos, sino que si uno se ponía a pensar con la cabeza fría, en las guerras siempre se buscaba la superioridad numérica, era más noble sacrificar a un combatiente para salvar a un número mayor de ellos.

-Silencio, ahhh, ¡cómo lo apreció!- Malfoy sonrió, -talvez deberías aprender a cerrar tu impertinente boca de sangre sucia de vez en cuando...

De improvisto, apareció la puerta, abriéndose y silenciando a Malfoy al mismo tiempo.

-Malfoy Hijo,- Colagusano dejó entrever su cabeza en la ranura. Malfoy se tuvo que pegar hacia el lado en donde se encontraba Hermione para que por la entreabierta puerta pudiese caber la calva cabeza del ensanchado hombrecillo.

-Para ti soy el Señor Malfoy,- lo interrumpió, desdén y desprecio salpicando como veneno en cada palabra pronunciada. 

Colagusano tragó saliva al ver la peligrosa expresión que presentaba el joven en su rostro, pero -yo sólo tengo UN amo y Señor, y ése es Lord Voldemort, el Señor Tenebroso.- Malfoy soltó una risita ahogada ante la enorme devoción del hombre. -Únicamente vine a decirte que ya es hora de que la Señora sea entregada a _nuestro_ Señor.

-En un momento llevo su encargo,- se aclaró la garganta, -es decir a la _Señora _.- La palabra "Señora" se deslizo de su lengua y boca con saña hacia Hermione y asco por que la palabra era una de pleitesía, de sumisión poniéndolo en la jerarquía por debajo de una asquerosa sangre sangre sucia.

Colagusano cerró la puerta y Hermione volvió a sollozar. -¡Caray ya para de llorar! ¡Me estás hartando!

Pero ella no podía. ¿Quién podría?

-Ya es hora,- le informó Malfoy cual verdugo, abriendo la puerta ligeramente. Alzó su varita, -_Accio Locomotora._

Dos capas, tan o más largas que ellos mismos, vinieron volando hasta sus manos.- Ahh, el viejo_ "_Voldie" siempre teniendo una túnica de sobra por allí, la mía se encontraba en un perchero cercano, para "casos de emergencia" y ciertamente,- se colocó una encima de la ropa, ambas prendas negras contrastando y resaltando a la vez maravillosamente con su pálida piel, - este es uno.

Le entregó la otra capa negra a Hermione e indudablemente ella no entendía el porqué de ponerla encima del vestido. 

-¿Podrías hacerme caso por única vez en tu vida?- le preguntó Mafoy exasperándose nuevamente. Cualquiera que lo viera así pensaría que aquel aparentemente saludable joven iba a morir tal y como estaba: joven, de un infarto causado por algún ataque de cólera.

-¿Podrías tú al menos tener la sutileza de brindarme una razón coherente del por qué debo usar esto? Es la de los mortífagos, ¿no es cierto?- Señaló con languidez la capucha, que una vez colocada sobre los mechones rubios de Malfoy, le cubría enteramente toda la cabeza y ocultaba en su sombra su rostro, sólo se veía el resplandor de sus ojos grises azulados brillando a pesar y entre toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, envolviéndolo.

-Sí, es cierto y, si quieres saber de razones, es por tu propia seguridad,- Hermione alzó las cejas, sus ojos castaños aún llorosos, -y, sobre todas las cosas, por la mía ya que si no llegas en perfecto estado a manos de Voldemort, soy mago maldecido imperdonablemente.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación. Una idea, talvez algo loca, cruzó cual trueno por la incansable mentecilla de Hermione, y permaneció todo un laberinto de acciones sin sentido plasmada en una sola y simple idea: escapar.

*Ésta puede ser tu única oportunidad,* le gritaba su conciencia frenéticamente. *Si no es ahora no será nunca.* se dijo a sí misma cuando escuchó a Malfoy cerrar la pequeña habitación de dos metros cuadrados con piso de mármol la cual había sido su cárcel por las incontables horas en las que había estado inconsciente. *Es mi única oportunidad...mi única oportunidad.* Se dirigió a sí misma, *es ¡ahora!*

Empujó a Malfoy con toda la fuerza que le restaba en los brazos, yéndosele la energía que le quedaba sólo ahorrando un poco en las piernas para la huída. Corrió, corrió y corrió a ciegas por oscuros pasillos totalmente desconocidos para ella. Las costillas y un lado de la barriga le comenzaron a punzar, el súbito ejercicio, la falta de energía y los moretones sufridos cuando fueron atacados en su hogar en Hogsmead, siendo todos culpables.

Al final de uno de los tantos pasillos le pareció ver luz, sí había luz- Corrió y vio lo que parecían ser unas escaleras, se encontraba a punto de llegar a ellas sólo tendría que bajar y...*¡NO!* 

Malfoy la detuvo atándola a su propio cuerpo con un sólo brazo alrededor de ella, mientras que el otro se elevaba para cubrir su boca con su mano. -¡SHH!,- susurró fuertemente. -Te voy a destapar la boca pero no grites,- le dijo ante los intentos de Hermione por morderlo, -los mortífagos se encuentran bajando las escaleras.- Malfoy dejó ir el brazo que cubría la boca de Hermione y rápidamente los reacomodo para no dejarla escapar. Hermione comenzó a retorcerse buscando su libertad. -¡Estate quieta Granger!- le dijo Malfoy sujetándole los brazos desde atrás adelante de ella, dejándolos en un extraño abrazo... Hermione le estaba dando la espalda al rubio chico. Su tibio aliento poniéndole los pelos de punta al hacer contacto con su nuca en la fría noche. -Si sigues retorciéndote así, sólo vas a llamar la atención de los mortífagos allá abajo. Con esos movimientos ondulantes de tu cuerpo lo más probable es que les recuerdes de sus propias presas y que intenten hacerte algo, y, si debo decirlo, lo que más les fascina a los más viejos es una chica joven retorciéndose debajo de su cuerpos.

-¿Acaso ellos podrían hacerme más daño del que tú me vas a hacer?- le preguntó desafiante y no esperaba respuesta alguna del joven mortífago. Obviamente Hermione no recordaba el hecho de que él nunca se quedaba callado.

-Pues si te gusta tener sexo con varios viejos...- los ojos de Hermione se abrieron hasta alcanzar un gran tamaño causado por la sorpresa. -...al mismo tiempo, no te puedo detener ¿verdad?

-Te odio.- musitó Hermione, sin embargo se mantuvo totalmente inerte mientras que Malfoy le cubría enteramente el rostro con lo que parecía ser la misma capucha de esas capas que les cubrían enteramente las caras a los mortífagos. 

-No más que yo a ti, pero Voldemort me lanzaría el Avada Kedavra si es que algo le pasase a quien va a dar a luz a su heredero.- ante la sola idea Hermione comenzó a sentir retorcijones en la boca del estómago causados por el asco.

Caminaron, Hermione se dejó dirigir mansamente por primera vez por algún otro ser humano.¿Qué le quedaba? Ambos destinos presentados en el camino de su vida eran igual de fatales sólo que por el cual la estaban dirigiendo terminaba alargando la cantidad de días de vida de su esposo y amigos.

Caminaron, dieron vueltas aquí y allá. Ascendieron escaleras y volvieron a voltear, esta vez parando en seco delante de un puerta en la cual por las pequeñas líneas enmarcando el marco podía ser visible la luz de lo que Hermione pensaba, debían de tratarse de antorchas, no siendo más que cirios negros. 

Malfoy metió la mano dentro de su túnica y saco una máscara luego colocándosela en el rostro. Malfoy tocó la puerta antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer un comentario sobre la máscara, por su mente pasaba "la usan por la vergüenza que sienten los mortífagos al ser unos malditos bastardos...". Y abrió sin esperar más cuando Voldemort le estaba dando permiso de pasar.

-Heme aquí,- dijo tras hacer una pequeña reverencia forzada. -Con ella,- añadió bajando la capucha de la túnica puesta en Hermione, descubriéndole el bonito semblante ante los rojos ojos de Voldemort y la enmaravillada mirada de un par de extravagantes extraños.

Hermione no se preguntaba quienes eran ése par de seres blanquecinos observándola, no le importaba... ya tenía suficiente de que asustarse por un día. Lo que ella no sabía es que aquella pareja iba a cambiar el curso de su vida. Iba a cambiar lo que ella pensaba y temía que viniera a continuación. Iba a cambiar la secuencia y orden natural de las cosas.

-Niña 'nuestrra'- exclamó la mujer aún desconocida para Hermione precipitándose sobre ella en un abrazo frío y sin amor.

Malfoy se hizo a un lado, ojos abiertos de par en par durante un segundo, luego tornando a mirar a Voldemort inquisitoriamente, Voledemort tan sólo le sonrió. El hombre había ido hasta Hermione y comenzó a acariciar y a oler su cabello marrón castaño. -'Ahorra' 'irremos' a casa...

La pareja hizo un gesto de retirarse y Malfoy se interpuso en la puerta, sin saber si debía o no dejarlos ir, esperando una respuesta de Voldemort. -Déjalos Draco,- Voldemort se pronunció ante la situación, - he tenido una extensa plática con el Conde y Condesa de Bathory y hemos llegado a un fructuoso acuerdo el cual beneficia a ambas partes.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y se deslizó hacia un lado, dejando el camino libre. El Conde se disponía a salir, jalando a Hermione a quien ahora tenía asida por la mano fuertemente. Hermione miró a Malfoy como pidiéndole ayuda, aún sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba. Él observó su silenciosa plegaria como si nada, sin realmente importarle. ¿A dónde miércoles iría a parar ahora?

Sólo Dios y Voldemort, gracias a _Merlina_, sabían...

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Abrió los ojos dolorosamente. Cada miembro de sí mismo gritaba de dolor... ¿cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? No lo sabía...Un pútrido olor entraba por las fosas nasales de su nariz. Esforzando de sobremanera sus ojos logró por fin ver qué nublaba tanto su vista: las lunas de sus lentes se encontraban totalmente quebradas y llenas de vapor.

Un agudo dolor originado en su muñecas le recorrió ambos brazos hasta llegar a los hombros y espaldas, era insoportable. Se encontraba encadenado, manos arriba sobre su cabeza en grilletes. Volvió la vista enfrente suyo y lo que vio realmente lo dejó perplejo...

***

1/12/03

**N/A:** X si acaso capa y túnica vendrían a ser lo mismo. Revisando el 4to libro hacen mención de cualkiera d las 2 palabras para el mismo tipo d prenda. Bueno que les puedo decir...¿Review xfavor? (estoy de rodillas) Ya sé q no es muy bueno el capítulo pero x favor kiero su opinión. El 5to capítulo tiene hasta ahora un largo de **18 KB **en FrontPage, y bueno la gente que lee "A Veces la Vida Nos Sorprende" perdóoon!!! Yo voy a terminar la historia de eso q no les quepa la menor duda pero el capítulo q estoy escribiendo a las justas llega a **22KB **y tiene q llegar hasta 50 para no hacer la historia taan larga. En estos momentos estoy con otro proyecto (otra historia!!), la escribo en un cuaderno cada vez q tengo tiempo y no he tipiado nada de esa historia pero ya tengo el título..

PROX. CAP: "Auguradora de Infortunios"


	7. CORRUPCIÓN mini chapter

Esto es una especie de adelanto del capítulo…un preludio al tema a tratar en el 5º capitulo, el cuál es un poquito fuerte… pero ahora el 5º es el 6º y esto el 5º jajaja. 

No saben en lo q se ha convertido mi vida!!! 

Ahora estoy en la univ…. una loca suelta en l univ…. ¡corran! 

Mi vida a dado un giro total, no les miento…. Un giro total… 

Antes estaba recontra embobada con un tipo con el q siempre m paraba peleando y q estábamos así desde los 13 años… ahora ya no, al fin lo olvide. Pucha, antes q piensen en un -bien x ti.- O -congrats!- Déjenme decirles q nunca he sido del tipo de persona q olvida a menos q sea con 'un clavo saca a otro clavo'…el problema es q yo nunca decidí q un clavo sacará al otro… 

Y si pudiera escoger, ténganlo x seguro q y nunca, NUNCA hubiera escogido al… señoriíto aquel q tiene mi corazón en sus manos… y pa colmo fue mi pareja de prom y no solo estamos en la misma universidad, pero también en el mismo salón… plop. 

¿En dónde una puede escribir su vida para q otros lean? 

Necesito ayuda, si no es profesional q sea d gente q opine de una manera totalmente parcial. 

Él es el -aprendiz- (¿alguien recuerda la canción de Alejandro Sanz?) 

Me has enseñado tuuuuu, 

Maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti, 

Maldita la maestra y maldito el aprendiz… 

-MALDITA LA MAESTRA Y MALDITO EL APRENDIZ-….él fue el aprendiz. A los 13 años estuvo con una chica de 18 años, estuvo con ella hasta q él tenía 16…claro q todo ese tiempo no duraron de enamorados ni mucho menos, solo al inicio (cuando el tenía 13 px) estuvieron d enamorados, luego el tiempo restante como él mismo lo llama fue su…-entrenamiento- , su -maestría-, su -doctorado-… 

[23:17:10] jorge luis(t: solo e tirado con dos...q recuerdo... 

[23:17:34] jorge luis(t: y 4 metidas de finger 

[23:18:05] jorge luis(t: y..cuando t dije q fue a los 13..tirando pa 14 

[23:18:10] jorge luis(t: duro hasta los 16 

[23:18:14] jorge luis(t: con la misma chika 

[23:18:21] Lºcª....tr: ahhh..la misma tipa pro varias veces?? 

[23:18:23] jorge luis(t: fue algo como una especialización 

[23:18:27] Lºcª....tr: jajaja 

[23:18:27] jorge luis(t: un mastering 

[23:18:29] Lºcª....tr: your mentor 

[23:18:32] jorge luis(t: doctorado 

[23:18:48] Lºcª....tr: jaja MBa 

[23:19:02] Lºcª....tr:...metidas d finger no es los mismo q oral sex? 

[23:19:49] jorge luis(t: ah.. 

[23:19:59] jorge luis(t: e incontables oral sex 

[23:20:05] jorge luis(t: :D 

[23:20:11] jorge luis(t: pero nunk lo e echo x atras,,, 

[23:20:13] jorge luis(t: m da asco 

-_-* ………… yo lo kiero un montón, talvez demasiado…tenía 13 cuando lo hizo…él una vez me dijo q su pasado era oscuro y se refería a eso, luego mencionó q a partir q tuvo su primera enamorada se volvió como es ahora y q allí comenzó su pasado oscuro'…Yo no entendía, ahora ya entiendo… 

Y cuando contabiliza no cuenta por la cantidad de veces, cuenta por la cantidad de chicas distintas. 

No saben lo q es…él es…él es 'él', así d simple. Cuando lo conocí el año pasado, desde es mismo día, me fascinó desde un inicio, sin razón ni lógica alguna me atrajo. El problema es q con cada día q pasa siento q me hundo + n la profundidad de su ser.; m voy hundiendo d a pocos y sé q como buena víctima siendo arrastrada x el oleaje del mar, ya no tengo forma de ser salvada. 

Él esta en mis pensamientos, día a día, con cada amanecer y con cada anochecer vuelve a nacer en mí todo lo q siento x él. 

-no sé q es lo q me pasa pero solo puedo pensar en ti…- (otra song d Alejandro Sanz…jajaja) 

Éste año aprendí demasiadas cosas para mi propio gusto. Aprendí: sobre la traición de una amiga (hasta hora m duele), aprendí a kerer con millones d defectos, aprendí q x + q _'aquella' _vez (ahem…fiesta d prom) parecía q '_alguien' _quería algo contigo no es cierto, solo es el momento y una NO puede ser cosa del momento (en ése momento pensaba eso pero ahora ¡como me gustaría haberme dejado llevar x mis impulsos!), aprendí a q no todo es = fuera del colegio, aprendí a soportar distintos tipos de personas, aprendí a no tener siempre a mi grupito del cole al costado, aprendí a valorar a mis verdaderos amigos…los del cole q son los q aún se preocupan x ti a pesar d la distancia y d la falta d comunicación aún t kieren aún están allí tras tuyo, aprendí sobre el deseo¿? Jajaja sobre kerer a alguien y kererlo y saber q no será tuyo jajaja (ya pensaban otra cosa! Mal pensados!)…aprnedí bastantes cosas en serio, y lo q me da + risa s q fácil me estoy olvidando d escribir las cosas + importantes q aprendí… 

**  
**

**I'm NOT in love **

**It's just a phase that I'm going through **

**I'm always looking for something new **

**But don't go running away… **

**I'm NOT in love **

**I try to tell myself all the time **

**I just can't help how I feel tonight **

**So don't go running away… **

**I'm-not-in love… **

**I'm-not-in love… **

**I'm-NOT…-In love…. **

**amigO yo le siento celos hasta al propio viento  
lo mío es un amor voraz que crece como el fuego  
si creo que antes de nacer te estaba amando  
y ahora tengo que morir de sed  
que locura enamorarme yo de ti  
que locura fue fijarme justo en ti  
y en silencio yo te quiero y tu amor  
tiene otr****A**** due****A****  
que locura enamorarme yo de ti  
que locura fue fijarme justo en ti  
y mi voz tiene tu nombre enredado en mis temores  
que locura fue enamorarme de ti  
..si al saber que tu amor ya tenia dueñA  
..amigO quiero que sepas la impresión que tu presencia a causado en mi  
..me fui enamorando yo de ti sabiendo que lo ofrecido de tu parte era solo una amistad **

**  
**

_Sangrando en la Oscuridad Sumidos Nos Hallaremos-_

_autora: Mione of the Dragon_

_e-mail: sugary_cutiepie@yahoo.com_

**_Capítulo 5: Corrupción_**

Rumania, 7 de enero 1939 

-Mmm....mmm...- el leve zumbido en el que se había convertido el suave tarareó se escuchaba como un endemoniado eco por la habitación; el sonido rebotando de las paredes de piedra y cayendo en el centro. 

Swash 

Swash 

El peine pasaba sin compasión a través de los bucles castaño oscuro, arrancando en su camino a niños desde lo más profundo de los vientres de sus madres. 

Swash 

Swash 

Más inocentes siendo arrastrados hacia la frialdad de la cruda realidad de la habitación. 

SWASH 

Una solitaria y penosa lágrima recorría su sonrosada mejilla. Merlina no emitió sonido alguno, se limitaba a llorar silenciosamente, sentadita sobre el duro catre. 

¿Qué iría a ser de ella? 

¿Cuál era el destino que le aguardaba? 

La pobre e ingenua criatura no lo sabía en aquél momento, sin embargo, muy para su pesar, pronto lo descubriría, muy pronto aprendería cual era su lugar en el mundo. Demasiado pronto crecería, demasiado pronto planearía su propia vida, demasiado pronto se perdería a ella misma para no volver a ser encontrada, al menos no bajo el nombre que aún reconocía como suyo. 

Un hombre vestido totalmente de negro entró en la habitación en donde se encontraba la pequeña niña. 

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ya? 

Ella no sabía…. Una par de meses talvez….sí, probablemente solo un par de meses habían pasado. 

Merlina observaba con peculiar atención cada movimiento y sonido emitido por el pálido hombre, su blanca piel contrastando de manera maravillosa contra la ropa. 

-Haber… _pequeña,- _Hubo algo que alerto a la niña en el momento que él había pronunciado la palabra 'pequeña'. Era una palabra ordinaria, no tenía por que alertarse….pero no podía evitarlo. 

-Te ves preciosa,- la complementó la mujer que había estado cepillando tan bruscamente su bello cabello. 

La mujer la levantó del catre dando un tirón, que dejaría marca, a su brazo. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a los moretones, talvez llevaba más tiempo del que ella misma pensaba dentro de esas frías paredes, bajo la penetrante y vigilante mirada de ambos. A lo largo de los últimos meses había visto demasiada crueldad, demasiada inmundicia, demasiada sangre, demasiada matanza…todos estos tratados como temas alegres…ya no entendía muy bien en qué radicaba lo bueno y en qué lo malo. La línea que marcaba la diferencia entre ambas cosas había sido borrada de su entender, de su cabeza. 

Ahora aprendería otra lección sobre la vida. 

Merlina levantó la vista… la extraña dama no se encontraba más que en un traje para dormir, un ajuar poco apropiado para salir en público, por decirlo así. 

-Se encuentra lista,- dijo con voz fría la mujer a quién, al igual que el hombre, Merlina aún no reconocía por nombre alguno. 

-Excelente,- dijo rápidamente el hombre e hizo un gesto con la mano. La mujer le dedicó una mirada herida y luego el hombre tenía una expresión furiosa en el rostro, pero calmándose rápidamente dijo, -bueno…. Quédate, será más divertido- y le señaló con la cabeza una silla a la mujer. Ella dando unos pasos, casi flotando, se encontraba ya en la silla la cual estaba a unos buenos cinco metros del catre en donde se encontraba la niña de diez años, siendo recién cumplidos ese mismo día. 

La sorpresa dada por aquél par para su noveno cumpleaños no había sido del todo grata…bueno al menos ella no hallaba nada grato en un baño de sangre de vírgenes; no sabía que esperar, aunque si reflexionaba, la sorpresa del año anterior, no era del todo una mala forma de sorprender a alguien y la piel le había quedado con un dulce aroma…después de todo. 

-Merlina,- comandó el hombre de fría voz mientras se retiraba la capa negra, -acércate…ven,- la trató de llamar con dulzura, -ven, no seas tímida. Te va a gustar la sorpresa,- añadió con una sonrisa maligna. 

Merlina, aunque insegura, se acercó presurosa, no por el miedo sino por la curiosidad de saber que era la sorpresa que tenían para ella esta vez. 

Se paró fente a él, sus ojos fríos posados en los de ella. -la verdad que esperaba guardar esta sorpresa para cuando llegara tu primera menstruación, pero dado a…..dado a que estas creciendo con suma…rapidez,- dijo mientras que dejaba recorrer su ojos por Merlina, -hemos decidido que ya es tiempo.- 

-Sabemos que estás teniendo sueños,- siseó en un loco murmullo desde su silla la mujer. -Sueños en donde no te encuentras nada sola,- añadió. 

-Calla mujer,- rugió él. Y volvió la hambrienta mirada sobre el creciente pecho de la niña. Dejó que sus dedos recorrieran con pesada lentitud y ocio sobre el mismo. Con una afilada uña soltó los tres primeros botones de la bata de dormir de Merlina. Ella solo abrió los ojos, no sabiendo bien que pasaría aunque intuyéndolo. 

Súbitamente, le planto un voraz beso sobre sus vírgenes labios, su mano posándose en el cuello de la criatura, obligándola con un apretón a abrir la boca para él. Ella sintió como su lengua invadía por completo su boca, y por poco invadiendo su garganta. Inconscientemente, solo por inercia, la pequeña comenzó a responder a los besos. En su frágil y manipulada mentecilla solo se encontraba el hecho de que tenía que complacerlo para no hacerlo enojar. 

Con esos pensamientos en su mente, era una frágil presa a la corrupción a la que llevaba siendo sometida durante más de un año. Frágil presa, frágil mente, fácilmente corrompida… aunque ignorante de ello, ya se encontraba en el proceso de corrupción… 

El hombre comenzó a tocarle los recientemente brotados senos dejando rasguños con sus largas uñas. Unas gotas de sangre corrían del pecho de la niña. La levantó del suelo y paró sobre el catre. Ella lo miraba extrañada, él, sin la más mínima contemplación le alzó la bata y se la hizo sujetar a ella. Luego le ordenó sentarse, ella sin saber que opción tenía, obedeció de manera sumisa a sus palabras. 

Él se elevó por encima de ella al subirse al catre. Ella lo miraba algo asustada pero había pasado demasiado tiempo junto a la mujer y al hombre como para estar lo asustada que alguien normalmente estaría. Le fue dicho que se echará y obedeció. 

Él entró de manera brusca, sin ninguna contemplación ni palabra preventiva a la, ahora, ex-niña. La penetró una y otra vez de manera brusca y dolorosa, mordiéndole el pecho y labios hasta hacerla sangrar con profusión. Ella lloraba de dolor y de impotencia de no poder sacarse de encima a ese hombre que la estaba partiendo en pedazos en el momento. Lo trato de empujar y lo único que recibió fue un fuerte golpe en el rostro, una cachetada que casi la saca volando contra la cabecera del catre. 

No pudo darse por enterada cuando el segundo hombre entró en la habitación, éste muy distinto en cuanto a rasgos físicos del primero. Pudo divisar borrosamente a la mujer recibiendo al hombre con una sonrisa macabra en los labios. 

Tampoco pudo distinguir entre el momento en que el punzante dolor entre sus piernas que antes amenazaba con partirle en dos, con tenerla suplicando al cielo que acabe con su vida, se había convertido en la sensación más placentera que hubo experimentado hasta el momento. 

Ni pudo distinguir el momento en que un hombre se retiró de ella para darle cabida al otro. Otra sensación, hablando en términos de presión, era la que se sentía en su interior. Otros ojos la miraron a los suyos, estos; grises. No distinguió el momento en que éste, se retiro para que el hombre que la había desvirgado sin cuidado alguno, volviese a la posición previamente ocupada. No se dio cuenta de que ahora el marido de la mujer se encontraba debajo de ella, encontrándose la -niña- sentada encima de su miembro, ni que cuando el mismo la elevaba y volvía sentar sobre él, el extraño la sujeto por los glúteos e introduzco su miembro por el ano… 

No se dio por enterada de ninguno de estos sucesos ni de muchos otros ocurridos en esa misma noche en su habitación. Tras horas, los hombres, satisfechos en cuerpo, la dejaron descansar. Ella extenuada se dejo llevar por el sueño y las palabras susurradas al oído, las cuales le implantaban muchas idea nuevas en el quebradizo cerebro. Ideas siendo implantadas por la mujer quién no se había retirado de la habitación ya que se encontraba deseosa de contarle sobre muchas cosas a la criatura, antes de que se quedase dormida. 

Carcomida de cansancio, comenzando a ser carcomida por la vida fue como Merlina pasó su décimo cumpleaños.

**Notas de autor: **NO SE OLVIDEN, A + REVIEWS + RÁPIDO HAY UPDATE.

Ah! ¿Quién sabe donde puedo poner mi vida?...osea un diario en internet q sea FÁCIL de usar.
    
    From: Nalene()
    
    
    umm , aquí te dejo este review , para que POR FAVOR!, actualices
    
    
    pronto!, m..., la verdad es que este mini fics , me dijo bien intrigada que
    
    
    digamos , pero creo, que fue la vida de la amante de Voldemort, y su
    
    
    triste infancia... bien choqueante que digamos..., Otra cosa , lo de tu
    
    
    probema con tu Maestro , jeje, no sabria que decirte espero que lo que
    
    
    sientas , de alguna manera no esté mal,quizás de alguna forma te de
    
    
    miedo de lo que el sabe, ya que creo que es mucho , pero tengo una duda ,
    
    
    en ninguna parte algo sobre tu y el JUNTOS...,Y que pasaria si tu
    
    
    estuvieras con él.. quizás no seas feliz , o también puedas aprender muchas
    
    
    cosas de él .. pero eso es si tu quieres y si te haces los ánimos para
    
    
    decirle que le quieres...
    
    
     Nalene
    

Pd:actualiza luego el fic A veces la vida nos sorprende! 

**RSPTA: **Ya kisiera yo q estuviera pasando algo entre él y yo!!!...x eso nunk he dicho "juntos", luego **él** NO , repito **NO es mi maestro**. **ÉL fue APRENDIZ cuando tenía 13 años.** Yo solo soy su amiga, juego ése papel aunque ahora 1 d mis amigas se ha hecho + amiga d él q yo, m irrita xq yo lo conozco desde antes pero weno, me sirve para saber algunas cosas. ¿Cómo sé q él la considera + su amiga a ella q a mi? Fácil, antes a mi me invitaba a las fiestas, m llamaba a mi cel, ahora la invita a ella, la llama a ella; pero no tengo d q preocuparme xq ella nada con él, además q la amiga q me traicionó es su nueva enamorada…(m traicionó d manera feeea, no xq sea su enamorada sino x todas las mentiras y sus: **"yo NUNK, pro NUNK t haría algo así, NIFRE NIFRE..ni aunque estuviera bieeeeen borracha. T prefiero a ti y a nuestra amistad sobre él.Yo m hecho aguita no más, jaja"** Al día sgte lo besó estando totalmente sobria...plop) y x eso sé q mi amiga, q para él es + su amiga q yo ad+ d q no le gusta, no va a hcer nada.…Pero weno, d cualkier forma, cuando yo lo conocí, él ya tenía enamorada aunque después cortó con la chica. El bitch nunk m dijo q tenía enamorada, n la fiesta d prom l prgunté directamente: **"¿y tu enamorada q tal? ¿Q va a estudiar?"…se volteó y se sirvió + cerveza , me sirvió a mí y me cambió de tema …plop.** A mí me han advertido otros chicos q antes solían ser sus amigos, **q le diga a mi 'amiga' q él es una basura**....un chico (q pretende ser su amigo, aunque ni tanto xq son 2 chicos q han estado en su mismo colegio q rajan d mi churro...pero esos chicos no lograron entrar a nuestra universidad, están en otra) **dijo: "Ése hijo de puta no kiere a nadie...en serio, NADIE!!"**...lo dijo d tal manera q me causó impresión xq también m contó la historia d mi churro con su ex (la q era su enamorada cunaod yo o conocí...y NO M DIJO!). Su...'amigo' (habla mal d él) m dijo q él pensaba q mi churro kería a su enamorada xq nunk había durado tanto tiempo con alguien (6 meses) pero un día así, de lo + nomrla le dijo algo como 'sabes q?..ya m aburrí, aki termina la cosa'...y m djo q dejo a la tipa llorando...el 'amigo' d mi churro: ".**..y la dejó llorando...como a todas."**

Conmigo es súper lindo, m hace reír todo el tiempo, y aunque yo sé q es pndejazo (casi fui una con las q le saka la vuelta a su ex n mi fiesta), sé q m considera su amiga, me cuida cuando to´ó..1 vez q fuimos a tomar en grupo a todos y a todas les servía + ron q a mí y cuando le reclamé m dijo: **"¡Te estoy cuidando! No kiero q termines mal..andando x allí." **(entre los q salimos estaba la q ahora es su enamorada y ni a ella ni a las de+ las cuidaba, solo a mí jeje), y no actua extraño aunque ya le han ido a decirle q "**ella kiere tanto pero tanto contigo q un día t agarra como si las webas."**...(agarra=besa...como si las webas=a´si, sin verguenza alguna)...A pesar d eso no actúa extraño, ad+ q yo l dije q no era cierto pero kienes él conoce a las chica q le dijeron mucho + tiempo q a mí...creo q me creyó, pero a veces siento q x momentos cree q es verdad y se aleja de mí. Cuando le dijeron eso, él se lo contó a un amigo suyo q es amigo de mi cole, y mi amigo del cole intentó averiguar x medio de mi mejor amiga y ella le dijo q era mentira, etc (jaja..ella mintió px), y mi amigo del cole le dijo a mi mejor amiga : **"Espero q sea mentira xq si es verdad q le gusta va a terminar + agujereada q chaleco antibalas." **Antes, (después d la fiesta) el mismo amigo del cole le dijo a su mejor amiga (q es d mi grupito del cole, a = q mi amigo) q : **"él es un player q juega con todas las tipas hasta donde se dejen..." **Eso surgió a raíz q fácil q mi aiga le sacó en cara q su amigo (osea mi churro) me había 'metido la mano' (tocado el culo) en la fiesta...y yo ni cuenta..jaja estuve demasiado distraída x él...


End file.
